Demigods, meet WITCH
by Mr.P3pp3r8867
Summary: Lance finally gets to meet his cousin Will and aunt Susan out in Heatherfield. When he finally meets them, until a monster almost kills Will and her friends. Will Lance tell them his secret? How will Lance react to Will's secret. Will I ever get my hotdog? Find out! (Will try to be as canon as possible in W.I.T.C.H.
1. When a Demigod gets a break

**Hey, peoples what's up? Here's another story and I hope you like it!**

**(P.S. This takes place before my Sanctuary crossover)**

**Lance- This time, don't eat all the donuts**

**Me- *eats a donut* Well next time don't leave them just sitting there. **

**Oh, I almost forgot: I don't own Percy Jackson or W.I.T.C.H, Rick**

**Riordan and Disney and Elisabetta Gnone do.**

**Lance**

"Mom, do I have to go?" "Yes Lance, your aunt Susan has been waiting for this a long time now. You finally get to meet your cousin Will for the first time." I looked out the window. Before you ask, yeah I'm a demigod AND the biological brother to Percy (same mom and dad). I checked myself to make sure everything I wore was straight. I had on a black t-shirt with the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 emblem, blue jeans, and white Jordan's. I started to play with my always curly, black hair. Percy just snored from the passenger seat of Paul's Prius as we drove to the airport. Mom had already sent a letter ahead. Mom had pulled up to the curb. "Lance, could you wake Percy up _gently_ please," Mom asked. I smirked as she always knew that I would just open up the door and let him spill out. This time, though, I knocked on the glass. He slowly opened his eyes. "Come on Dopus, we're here." He opened the door, got up, and stretched. Mom gestured for us to help out with my luggage (I didn't pack that much. Only my Ipod, enough pairs of clothes to last a week and a half, and two extra pairs of shoes). I got out my carry-on and one suitcase, checking my pocket for my awesome pen-that-turned-into-a-sword Tidal Wave and the miniature key chain shotgun that turned into a shotgun (also always loaded with three shells filled with Celestial Bronze pellets and yes it was the same one Mom used in the Battle of Manhatten with Kronos) while Percy got the other suitcase out. "I finally get a break from you, even if it's temporary," Percy joked as we checked me in. "HA! You know you, Annabeth, Mom, and the other campers will miss me." "Lance, be sure that if you tell them our _secret_, break it to them gently," Mom exasperated carefully. We waited for a few minutes when the stewardess announced it was boarding time. Mom was on the verge of tears when she hugged me. Percy also gave me a hug. I could tell he would cry soon. I was one of the last on (I had Zeus swear on the River Styx not to blast my plane out of the sky on either trips). I looked back before I entered the plane. I saw Mom and Percy waving and I waved back. This felt like it was going to be an interesting stay.

**Will**

I just got home from school when I heard a scream from the kitchen(*). I ran into the kitchen, only to see my mom jumping up and down and squealing with joy. "Mom, what's with the jumping act?" She stopped to look at me and squealed again. "I would tell you, but I also want your friends to know. Tell you what," she said as I reached into the fridge for the milk, "tomorrow at lunch during school, I'll drop off this letter to you." I had to think this over for a minute before I agreed. The rest of the day passed quickly as I couldn't stop thinking about that letter. Mom hadn't even opened it and she was thrilled. Well there is one thing for sure: I was going to get little sleep over this.

*The next day*

Mom had dropped me off at the front of the school. I still wasn't used to the grand architecture of Sheffield. I walked towards the front door, noticing Irma coming up beside me. We headed to our first classes and again, the day went by fast until the lunch bell rang. Me and Irma met up with Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee at our usual lunch table after we grabbed our food. About half way through lunch, Mom had walked in. "Will, here's the letter. I love you." she said as she handed me the letter and walked out. "What was that about," Irma asked with a mouth full of pizza. "Well lets find out," I said a bit excited, opening the envelope. I started reading and I'll admit, I was at first confused. "Well, what's it say," Cornelia asked leaning in. "It says that my cousin Percy has a brother who's fourteen, his school is off, and he's coming to visit and stay with us for a while." I just gasped, and the other girls squealed. After they calmed down, Irma was the first one to speak, "I wonder if he can visit the school whenever he wants." "I just hope that he doesn't have to get involved in our fight," Taranee said "Guys, the letter continues saying that he also has dyslexia and ADHD." "Well, atleast he'll be preoccupied," Irma said. After that, the day went by slow, for a change. After what felt like an eternity, the final bell rang. Everyone rushed out of school (considering that it was a Monday) and as I walked out , Hay Lin sideswiped me. "Hey Will, can I come along?" "I guess, if my mom says its okay." We walked to my mom's car and she agreed. After we all piled in, we headed off to the airport.

**Lance**

The plane landed at 3:15 p.m. in Heatherfield. I was the very last one off. I headed to baggage claim, grabbed my carry-on (which thankfully had straps so it could be like a backpack) and my two suitcases and headed off. I got to the main lobby and immediately was blind-sided with a hug by a very perky Asian. "Are you Lance," she asked excitedly. My hand crept toward Tidal Wave in my pocket. "Who wants to know?" Before she could reply, I was blind-sided with a hug from a lady with blue hair. "Oh, I'm so excited that you're finally here! Sally told me all about you in your letter," she exclaimed squeezing tighter. "Aunt..Susan...hard...to..breath." She finally seemed to realize that I would've popped like a balloon and let me go. I gasped in air, barely noticing the red head coming up behind her and standing next to the first girl who blind-sided me. "Well, if I had known I would've been getting this kind of reception I would've brought Percy to be my decoy." The three chuckled. Red-Head came closer, gave me a hug, and backed up a bit. "It was kind of a surprise to find out that Percy had a brother." I couldn't help but laugh. After our rather interesting introductions, with the Asian looking girl introducing herself as Hay Lin and the red head turning out to be my cousin Will, we put my luggage in the trunk, piled into the car, and drove to Aunt Susan's house. I grabbed my luggage, headed to the room I would be using, and crashed on the bed with the luggage next to the bed. I looked at the clock which read 16:10. I was so tired from 1. The jet lag and 2. The fear of some other god going to blast me out of the sky, that I fell asleep. I woke up the next day the same way I fell asleep. The clock read 5:51. Knowing that I wouldn't fall asleep again, I got up, put on fresh clothes, grabbed my pen and key chain, and headed downstairs. I had grabbed a pack of Pop-Tarts and sat at the table. I had just finished when Will came down wearing a pink shirt with a panda, light blue pajama bottoms with puppy dogs running across them, and a very sleeping look. "Well, well. Looks like the zombie rose from the grave." She looked over at me, slowly waking up. I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Will you be visiting the school? My friends really want to meet you," she said groggily. "As so long as I'm not tackled by any other friends. I'd prefer to have all my bones intact." She chuckled.

*Time lapse*

"Here we are," Will sighed. I looked at the school as I stepped out in my black shirt with two crossed swords (part of the shirt), my blue jeans and my white Reeboks. "Have a good day you two," Auntie said and drove off. "Thank goodness today is a free day," Will exasperated. We walked around, Will showing me where very thing was. After we saw the courtyard, I was yet again blind-sided by Hay Lin. She had me in a hug like Aunt Susan, but Hay Lin was lifting me into the air. I heard others laugh and after I was set down, I looked around, gulping in air, and saw Will with a blond, a girl with blue hair in a braid down one shoulder, wearing huge glasses, and a chocolate skin tone, and a lighter skinned girl with brown hair. "Jeez, if this keeps up," I gasped in air, "I'm going to need some armor." The girls laughed and introduced themselves, the blond being Cornelia, the blue haired girl as Taranee, and the brown haired girl as Irma. We had a fun day, especially the part where I pranked a red head punk, Uriah I was told later, that dissed Will (now the dude is scared of water fountains). After school, I decided to tag along with Will and her friends to Hay Lin's grandma's place (it was a very nice Asian restaurant ). After we stepped inside, an old lady that reminded me of one of the Fates greeted us. The girls had to help out with some secret stuff upstairs, so I had to wait it out it the main area. After a few minutes, I thought I heard rumbling, then the next moment I heard a scream. I looked around and movement caught my eye. I looked at the window and saw a weird sight: a giant green snake-human crossbreed on the sidewalk and it's tail was wrapped around Irma. Will, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin jumped down and ran after Irma. I decided to follow. They rounded a corner and the next sounded was fighting, followed by grunts. I peeked around the corner and saw Will and her friends on the ground unconscious. I decided to intervene. I reached into my pocket, pulled out my keychain, twisted the silver part where the chain is connected to the ornament, and it grew in seconds into a full scale shotgun. I propped it over my shoulder and rounded the corner. It had Irma against the wall, her head turned away from me. "Hey, Big Ugly," I yelled while bringing the shotgun down and pointed at the snake, "Smile." I pulled the trigger, making sure that the butt was against my thigh. The snake flew back, dropping Irma in the process. I twisted the safety button, turning the shotgun back into a keychain. I traded it for Tidal Wave. Before the creature could move, I ran towards it, uncapping my pen, and sliced downward. The thing's head rolled off and it disintegrated with its body in a black flame. I checked each of the girls, all of them unconscious but fine. Thankfully no one was out so I could drag all of the girls back to the antique shop. The grandma helped me when I got to the door. After half an hour, they came too. Now it's time for questions to be answered.

**Will**

I woke up to my head throbbing. I opened my eyes and found myself in a room in Hay Lin's grandmother's restaurant and house. I looked around, everyone was also waking up. Lance walked in, carrying a platter with five cups of water. He set it down and handed each of us a cup. "So, anyone want to tell me what that huge snake thing was doing trying to kill you?" "Wait," I said, clutching my head, "you saw Cedric?" He nodded. "How are we here then?" "Let's just say his head rolled when I was done with him." Hay Lin's grandmother walked in surprised with a tray of cookies, "You slew Lord Cedric? No mortal has ever been able even scratch him!" Lance seemed to think for a while, catching the other girls' attention at him taking down Cedric. After about three minutes, he finally sighed. "Look, what I'm about to say will really freak you guys out." We all leaned in, "You know all that stuff about Greek mythology, like the gods and stuff?" We nodded. "Yeah it's real." That caught us off guard. Taranee was drinking water and she did a spit take. "The real go getter is..I'm a demigod." This was so much to comprehend. Lance seemed to be waiting for this to seep in. This hit me especially hard. I'm related to a demigod AND a Greek god. "So that means Percy.." I began. Lance nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen. "Wha..?" Irma started as Lance uncapped his pen. It suddenly grew into a 3 foot long bronze colored sword. We were so stunned, we didn't move for ten minutes. He recapped it and placed it back into his pocket. After we had finally gotten used to the fact that my cousin was a demigod with a pen/sword, he had picked up the water jug that was on the platter and asked Irma to hold it. He backed up about three feet and flicked his wrist. The water had just few out of the jug. Irma was so surprised she almost dropped the jug. We all stared in awe. He sent the water back into the jug. We just sat there stunned. I looked at each of the girls, a silent agreement forming. We would tell Lance our secret, but not today. He helped us up and we all walked outside. We each headed home, waving at each other. I couldn't help but glance at my cousin. He seemed to notice, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he joked. I smiled and wrapped an arm around him. When we got back to the house, a clock read 21:59. Lance headed upstairs to pass out on his bed. I stayed downstairs, wondering if he'd tell Mom soon. I got the feeling that he still has more suprised for us.

**Whats up! I finally finished this chapter after SOOOO many**

**mistakes and revision. A/N: *- This takes place in the middle leaning to the end**

** of Season 1**

**for W.I.T.C.H. and after the Giant War in the HoO series. Before you ask, yes I **

**had to kill off Cedric (didn't like him in the cartoon). So: PEACE**


	2. Secrets are spilled

**Hey hey hey everyone! What's Up!**

**New chappie FTW!**

**Lance- *eating donuts* I'm glad that you didn't eat ALL the donuts this**

**time.**

**Me- I got over those. I now eat the chocolates that are under**

**your bed.**

**Lance- You WHAT!?**

**Me- I don't own Percy Jackson or W.I.T.C.H. Rick Riordan and Elizabetta and Disney do. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Lance**

The clock just wouldn't stop beeping. I kept trying to find it on the nightstand but no success. I opened my eyes and saw that the clock, which read 6:00, was by the window. Groaning, I got up, put on a new, red shirt with a skull and crossbones on the lower left part, blue jeans, and my white Nike's , grabbed my pen and key chain, and walked downstairs. I saw Will was fighting to stay conscious so I decided to help out. I willed the water from her glass to slowly rise up, then I sent a small amount to her face. She shot up with a jolt. "Woke up enough?" She looked over but she didn't give me a death glare. I'm guessing she was still getting used to me being a demigod. She sat back down, yawned, and started to eat her cereal. I grabbed another pack of Pop-Tarts and ate them in one minute. Will finished her bowl, placed it into the sink, went upstairs, and came back down a few minutes later. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, red Reeboks, and a pink shirt with purple stripes. Since her school made the entire week 'FreeWeek' so we just hung out with her friends. The day passed by quickly and I followed the girls back to the antique shop. "Hey Lance, we're going to hang out at the bridge. I want to show you something there," Will said. "Eh sure. why not?" We walked under the bridge to this little spot of grass. "So," I started, "what's this thing you want to show me?" Will pulled out a necklace with a huge pink pearl in the middle. It started to give off a harsh light, causing me to avert my eyes. After about a minute, the light died down and what I saw actually surprised me. Will, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma all were FLYING! They also had on different clothes (some pink shirts [a tank top for Taranee], some kind of leggings with green and blue stripes, and some weird looking shoes/high heels) but the biggest thing was that they were FLYING! With WINGS! They set down and each gave an amused smirk. "See Lance, the reason why we knew who that snake was was because we have to fight him and his master Phobos," Will said carefully. Before she could continue, I just had to ask one question, "So you guys fought that huge beast and you're fairies?" Irma and Hay Lin laughed, Cornelia chuckled, Taranee looked somewhat nervous, and Will just smirked. "Well, we're not actually fairies, we're Guardians of the Veil." Man, I hope someone on the plane didn't spike my drink because this was AWESOME! "The place that Cedric came from was Meridian," she continued. She held up the huge pink pearl, "This is the heart of Kandrikar. It's what binds us together." "Wait, did you just say Kraken Tar?" Will laughed, "No, I said Kandrikar." It seemed to me like they were asking for help. "Alright," I said, "I'm in." "What do you mean," Hay Lin asked, confused. "I'll help fight this Phobos guy." Will and the others looked stunned. "But before we go any further, I want to see what YOU can do." After a while, Irma flicked her wrist, causing water from the river under the bridge to float up into the air. Hay Lin sucked in a huge amount of air and blew outwards toward to river. Cornelia placed her hands on the ground, causing huge tendrils of dirt to spike upwards. Taranee placed her hands out in a halting motion and suddenly, she was shooting fire out of her hands! Will closed her eyes, shoved her hand outward, and caused an energy beam to blast out to the water. They all turned to me. "Well," I stated, "I'm impressed. Now it's my turn." I walked out into the water until it was waist high. I walked back to the girls, who each gave a gasp because my pants weren't wet. I placed one foot down towards them and caused a mild earthquake. They had to fly up so they didn't fall. Finally, I gave a taxi whistle that would've been heard from Central Park to Mom's apartment. The girls carefully flew down and landed. They waited for a minute before a familiar black shape appeared in the sky. "What's that," Irma asked. I decided to wait to answer the question. After a few minutes, a very familiar jet black pegasus landed in the most showing off way. This time the girls were speechless. _Hey boss, you whistled for an incredibly talented and handsome horse?_ "Man Blackjack, it took you seven seconds to land. Either you're getting slower or more dense in the head." He just whinnied.

**Will**

I can't believe it! Lance had actually whistled in a real pegasus, and he talked to it! The horse turned its head to look at us, then whinnied at Lance. "No, Blackjack. They aren't any threat," Lance said, clearly annoyed. "Um Lance," Cornelia asked cautiously, "why are you talking to the horse?" "Once youve figured out who my godly parent is, you'll know." We all got together to think. Hay Lin started, "Well, it has to be a male god and he has to be in control of water." "Well, I never really paid attention to history class so I'm stumped," Irma sighed. Lance seemed to be making a bet with the flying horse. "You guys give up yet?" After we though, unsuccessfully for another ten minutes before we finally gave in. He chuckled, walked to the edge of the water, and formed a prong made out of water. _No, not a prong. A trident._ Suddenly it hit me. "Poseidon!?" Lance beamed and nodded. We all instantly perked up because our teacher, Mr. Chalk (yes, his actual name is Chalk), always talked about Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades in history class. Irma squealed with delight, "Finally! Someone to have an even fight with!" Lance actually smiled, "I accept your challenge. Just so you know, I'm a pretty good fighter. I bested Ares, the god of war, and Artemis, the goddess of the moon and Hunt, in a 2-on-1 sword fight AND I spat in Kronos's face during the Battle of Manhatten." Irma didn't back down. They both got about ten yards from each other and took a battle stance. Irma was the first to move, using her water whip to grab Lance's arms. He countered by causing the water to evaporate and sent a huge wave down on Irma. Before she could recover, Lance willed a water sphere to wrap around Irma's body and kept her head out of the sphere. She couldn't move and the water didn't respond to her. She sighed and admitted defeat. Lance set her down, "You know how hard I had to concentrate to evaporate that water. It's very rare that I fight someone with such skill." After that, we changed back and headed for the antique shop. Mom had called saying that we could all go out to see a movie. Lance had cringed when I pulled out my cellphone. "What, haven't you ever seen a cellphone before," Cornelia joked. "I have, but we demigods usually don't use cellphones," he stated as we walked to the movie theater, "since using any phones is basically sending a signal flare up for the monsters, basically saying 'Here I am! Please eat me now!'" Taranee asked, timidly, "So what, you guys send letters?" Lance chuckled. "Nah, instead we IM." "Wait, I thought you guys couldn't use cellphones," Hay Lin asked. "Hang on," Lance said digging through his pocket, "I know I brought a few with me. Now where did I.. AH HA," he exclaimed while pulling out a gold coin the size of a girl scout cookie from his pocket. "Whoa," Cornelia exclaimed, mesmerized, "is that solid gold!?" "Yep, now if I can find something to make a mist with," he said looking around. He saw Irma had her fan that also squirted water. She noticed him staring at it and handed it to him. He started pulling the trigger, spraying a fine mist. The setting sun caused a rainbow to appear in the mist. Lance then did the weirdest thing: He tossed the coin into the rainbow. Instead of landing on the other side, it disappeared into the rainbow! "Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood," Lance called. The mist shimmered to show a familiar looking face. "Hey Percy!" Percy turned, surprised. "Lance! Finally! Mom was starting to worry. Heck even Annabeth..." he trailed off. He finally noticed us, "Uh, Lance? You do know that there are others here right?" "Yeah, about that..." Lance started. Percy took some time to realize what he meant, "You mean...?" Lance nodded. "When did they find out?" "After I saved them from a huge green snake man." Percy didn't seem surprised. "Hey Lance, you mind if I talk to the others?" Lance positioned himself so that we all had a clear view of Percy. "Hey guys. Sorry if Lance freaked you guys out." "That's an understatement," Cornelia mumbled. "I'm guessing he told you guys about our dad?" We nodded. "Well, sorry if you run into any trouble in the future. Lance attracts monsters like me, since children of the Big Three are more powerful than most demigods." That didn't really sound serious.

**Lance**

After our brief conversation with Percy, we arrived at the movies where we saw Twilight: New Moon. The girls loved it. I however, thought it wasn't that good (I didn't say anything because I like the way my face looked right now). As we walkedtoo the antique shop Irma asked me, "So since your a demigod, what things have you fought." "Well," I began, "there was the time when I rode the Minotaur like a rodeo cowboy before stabbing it with its own horn. I fought Ladon, beat him, and didn't get bit. I took down Cerberus with my own hands and I didn't kill him. I killed Medusa. I beat the Nemean lion, please note this all happened AFTER the Battle of Manhatten. I helped stop Kronos. I killed dracanae. And to top it off I whacked Gaia over the head with a baseball bat." They stopped suddenly so I guessed that they were surprised. "You fought all of those monsters," Cornelia had asked, stupefied. I nodded. They all looked at each other, like a silent argument was passing through them. After five minutes, Will asked me, "Lance. As much as I hate to bring you in this, we need your help." "I already said I was in. Besides I've already fought and won against the Greek god Phobos." They looked a bit confused. "He's the god of personal fears," I continued. I could tell Will would hate this but ever since she said it, I've always wanted to see Kraken Tar or whatever the place was called.

*The next day*

Thank gods that it was Thursday. I looked at the clock which read 5:10. "Gods dammit," I groaned trying to go back to sleep. After trying unsuccessfully I decided to get up. I put on new clothes (plain sea-green shirt, blue jeans, and red Nike's with white lining) and went downstairs. Will came down half an hour later, just as I finished a bowl of cereal. I placed it in the sink when I heare a THUD. I turned around and saw Will had bumped her head into an open cupboard door. I stifled a laugh as she rubbed her head. After she finished a bowl of cereal, she went upstairs and came down a few minutes later wearing a purple shirt with pink stars, blue jeans, and orange Reeboks. We headed out for her school, meeting up with the others along the way. The first three hours went by smoothly when everything went sideways at lunch. We sat at a table, when I looked up and saw a familiar looking hellhound. Everyone else thought it must've been a poodle or a chihuahua because when I was tackled by the huge ball of fur, everyone else went "Aawwww." "Yeah yeah Mrs. O'Leary," I managed in between the giants licks, "it's good to see you too." "Is that your dog," Irma asked trying to suppress a smile. When I finally got up, dog drool all over me, I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Mrs. O'Leary gets excited around new people." As if on cue, Mrs. O'Leary jumped on Will, 'kissing' her as well. Irma started laughing, when it was her turn with Mrs. O'Leary. Everyone got a turn with Hay Lin being the last. "What kind of dog is she anyways," Will asked while wiping drool from her hair. "She's a hellhound that her previous owner had made nice." The girls looked surprised (they're going to have nests in their mouths if they keep doing this) but that didn't stop them from petting her.

**So, what you gyms think? I know that it's starting off slow, but I got to make**

**sure that everything falls into place. Still I promise it'll pick up speed next**

**chapter. Until next time: DEUCE!**


	3. Things get crazy

**What is Up my peoples?!**

**New chappie! AGAIN!**

**Lance- NOW you can't eat any of my foods.**

**Me- *eating donut* What?**

**Lance- GAAAAAAAHH!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or W.I.T.C.H. Rick Riordan and Disney/**

**Elizabetta do**

**Lance**

Well it was Friday and thank gods that I brought my swim trunks. Will told me that all of us (Aunt Susan, her, me, and her friends) were going swimming. We then packed into the car. I sat in the back (thankfully Auntie had a minivan) and we set off. We arrived at the swimming park. I looked around excitedly: huge slides, a huge white plastic thing that looked like a hard shelled taco, a wave pool AND a lazy river, an arcade in a separate building, and YES! A whirl-pool! I rushed off into the wave pool. After I reached the middle and turned around. The girls and aunt Susan were setting up on lawn chairs, putting on sunscreen (I had already put on my sunscreen), etcetera. I started to carefully make my way to the La-Z River. I pulled into the river and was off. I snickered at how they would be looking for me. I turned around saw Irma, wearing a two part yellow bikini, and Hay Lin, wearing a pink two piece bikini, wade out to where I was in the wave pool. Irma headed one way, in my direction and Hay Lin went the other way. They were trying to catch me on either end. I accept that challenge. Luckily I hadn't told them about me being able to breath underwater. I swam as I close as I could to the bottom of the river, using a person on what I call the blue floating donut for cover. I had to carefully weave my way around Hay Lin's legs. I swam away from my cover to find myself back in the wave pool. I looked towards Irma talking to Will, wearing a green two piece bikini (I'm just gonna say that two pieces are regular bikinis), by the entrance to the La-Z River. I peeked up from the water, using an empty water donut as cover, to look over at where the others were. Cornelia, wearing a light blue bikini, was talking to Hay Lin, Taranee was over with Will and Irma, and aunt Susan was napping. I decided to give them a scare, so I sent a water ripple in the middle of the pool. All of them noticed and started to group together. When they were close enough, I slowly swam up to them underwater and behind them. I then burst from the water, "SURPRIIISE!" They all jumped and since they were in water, they fell over. I couldn't help but laugh. Some little kids nearby started to giggle as well. "What? How," Will stammered, "how did you manage to do that?" "Since I'm a son of Poseidon," I chuckled, "I can breath underwater." They looked stupified for about the fourth time this week. "You sure gave us the scare," Irma smirked. I just beamed. At that moment, I heard aunt Susan shout, "Oh girls, Lance, look what I got." We looked over and saw that she had gotten three double floats (water donuts with two seats!) and set them in a pile. Hay Lin and Cornelia grabbed one, Irma and Taranee grabbed another, so Will and I grabbed the last one. "So," I said carrying the double donut, "what are we gonna do first?" She turned around, still walking, "I've wanted to try out the water slides." "Am I gonna sit in the front or back?" She pursed her lips as we climbed the stairs to the slides, "I would like to sit in the front." "Alright." we reached the top and immediately were next in line. I set down the tube, standing in the back slot so Will could sit down. I grabbed the side bars and set myself down. I guy gestured for us to go. I pushed against the bars. The slide turned left into a huge donut. Will was cheering until we reached a somewhat steep drop. A tunnel enveloped us. We made a sharp right curve which led into another dip. Will (kind of) shrieked at the sudden drop. We headed into another tunnel, leading into a large donut spiral. I shouted, "WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Will again shrieked, but this time with joy. The slide ended as we hit a gradual drop leading into a small pool. Since I weighed as much as a normal 14 year old, we tumbled out of the double tube when we hit the water. "That was AWESOME," I shouted when I bursted from the pool. There were very few things that could make me say that, but Will screaming took first prize!

**Will**

Im so glad Lance didn't drag on and embaress me in front of the others. He didn't really seem to remember it since he said, "Let's go to the whirlpool!" I couldn't help but smile at how excited he'd get. He grabbed the double tube, dropped it where the hole fell right over me, waited for me to get set, and pushed us to our next destination. As we were floating down the river he asked, "I saw a hard taco shell looking ride. can we go on that next?" "I guess. Just make sure that we don't tip over." I looked back and saw him grinning. I turned back around, just enjoying the ride. We entered the whirlpool, which was basically a ring of water flowing in one direction in a somewhat powerful current with a small box area that had calm water. Lance dove in. I sighed with a smile, rolled out of the tube, and pushed it to the box area, and pulled myself onto the pool side. I looked around for the girls. I saw Irma and Taranee getting ready to go down one of the slides and Hay Lin and Cornelia were coming into the whirlpool. They set their tube on top of Lance's and mine. "So, where'd you guys go," Cornelia asked as Hay Lin jumped in with Lance. "Well for starters we went down the river, then we went down a HUGE slide, then we came here, and after this we're heading to that new ride," I stated while gesturing at what Lance called a huge taco. Cornelia hopped in with Lance and Hay Lin. I watched them for awhile, smirking when ever Lance was dunked underwater. I decided to join in on some fun, so it was me and Lance against Hay Lin and Cornelia. We splashed and laughed, having so much fun. When Cornelia and Hay Lin admitted defeat, Lance and I high-fived. We all grabbed our tubes and floated off to the new ride. "This thing looks like a hard shell taco," Lance repeated as we floated up to a set of stairs. Lance grabbed the tube and we headed up, followed by Hay Lin walking with me and Cornelia carrying the tube and walking beside Lance. The line was a little long, so we had some time to talk. Lance had promised to IM us when he went back to Manhatten. "I have had so much fun here. We don't have awesome water parks like this!" I smirked, but felt sad that Lance would have to leave two weeks from now. The line moved by quick. Soon we hit the top and did the same thing when we were at the slides. As Lance sat down on the back, the lifeguard gave us the basic instructions, "No trying to tip over the tube and no hopping out to slide." He pulled down his sunglasses enough to give me a small wink. I knew Lance was giving him the evil eye because he stopped almost instantly. He pulled us forward, edging us off. "Lance?" "Yo." "Make sure to WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shouted as we slid down. We reached the top of the other side, sliding back down until we almost reached the top of the other side, going back down again, repeating the process, until we stopped at the bottom. We got up, grabbed the tube, and waited for Hay Lin and Cornelia. They finally stopped and grabbed their tube. We all headed to the river, Lance setting down the tubes until we were all sitting comfortably. He hopped back into ours made the water push us back to the wave pool. The waves had started and Lance didn't stop until we were in the middle of it. We waited until the waves brought us back to the pool's concrete shore. We got out and sat down at a table under a really big umbrella. Lance started digging around thigh his duffle bag. "Lance,. What are you looking for?" "I know put it in here somewhere. now if I can just.. AH HA," he exclaimed while triumphantly holding a huge pair of binoculars and started to look around with the binoculars, until he came to a rest on the slides. "Found 'em," he said while handing the binoculars to me. I looked to where he was and saw Irma and Taranee just going down the slide.

**Lance**

We had to eventually head back, so I decided to let the water make me wet (I still haven't found the right time to tell Aunt Susan). Each of us, except for Aunt Susan, had to wrap in a towel. I had decided to help out and speed up them drying (I made sure aunt Susan didn't notice). Aunt Susan dropped off everyone else before we headed home. As we were driving, I decided to ask something that's been on my mind. "Hey Will, I've noticed a flyer at your school saying that there's gonna be a dance. Can I come?" She didn't answer until we got back to the house. "I'll let you come with, but please try and keep things normal," she said with a smirk. I cracked a smile. "I'll try, but you know me." She rolled her eyes playfully then headed upstairs, probably to take a shower. Aunt Susan was in her room napping, so I basically had the downstairs to myself. I checked my pants that I had left downstairs for my bag of drachmas. After digging for a minute, I finally found it. I scanned the living room and dining room before seeing a hose in the backyard. I turned on the water, switched the nozzle to a mist, and positioned it where I had a nice rainbow. I dug out a drachma and tossed it in. "O Iris, Goddess of rainbow, accept my offering. Apollo, Mount Olympus!" The mist shimmered and suddenly Apollo appeared, lounging in his Masarati. "Hey Apollo!" He jumped and almost floored the brake. "Jeez Lance," he said after regaining control of his car, "what is so important that I must be called while I'm working?" "Remember that favor you owe me? I'm calling it in." Apollo had a look of fear on his face. "My cousin Will is having her school prom soon. So I need you to..." I whispered the rest to him (**A/N: I can't have you guys know what happens in then ext chapter.**) He seemed to listening with much anticipation. After I told him what I needed, he just laughed. "You know, since you're doing this for your cousin and her friends, I'll do this for free. That and I haven't done this in a while. I'll even one-up ya and call some of my more famous children to help." "Thank you Lord Apollo." "Anytime." He severed the connection just as Will started to walk down the stairs in a pair of pink shorts and a pink shirt with a cartoon panda, still drying her hair. "Who were you talking Lance," she asked as she went to the fridge. "I was just talking to myself," I shrugged. She didn't really take it as the truth, but she thankfully did ask any more.

**CLIFFFHAAAANGGEEEEEERRRR! Reads and reviews my slowly rising number of **

**minions. Next chapter will be more awesome! SPECIAL GUEST APPEARENCE! **

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	4. Demigods bust a move

**Hey HEy HEY! WHATS Up my minions! New chapter**

**that shall knock your SOcks off!**

**Lance- I now have my food kept in a place that you'll**

**never find!**

**Me- Your food's with Annabeth isn't it.**

**Lance- ... Noooooooo.**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**I don't own nor do I claim to own Percy Jackson or**

**W.I.T.C.H. Rick Riordan and Elizabetta do.**

**Lance**

Apollo severed the connection just as Will started to walk down the stairs in a pair of pink shorts and a pink shirt with a cartoon panda, still drying her hair. "Who were you talking Lance," she asked as she went to the fridge. "I was just talking to myself," I shrugged. She didn't really take it as the truth, but she thankfully didn't ask any more. Now it was my turn. I headed upstairs and took a relatively quick shower (didn't even have to use a towel). I put on the same pants with my drachma pouch, a Bazinga! shirt, and headed downstairs. Will was on the couch, sipping milk while eating three cookies and watching tv. I decided to do the same. When I plopped down next to her she had set her feet down across my lap, curling up a bit. I looked over, "So, when is the dance?" "It starts at 8:00 tonight," she said without looking away from the tv. Having been bored of the tv channel, I decided to get more info on this Phobos dude. "So," I said leaning back on the couch, "is there anything important I should know about Phobos?" This time she looked over then back to the tv. "Phobos is a tyrant with magical abilities. He is also the brother to Elyon, who is the rightful heir to the throne of Meridian. Cornelia keeps trying to reason with her to come back with us, but Elyon thinks her brother is a saint." "Doesn't she notice anything?" She shook her head, "He has this illusion spell to make everything look like a paradise." I started to chuckle, "Don't worry. I think I may have a way to way to reason with her." Will rolled her eyes playfully. Will got up, grabbed a blanket, then assumed the same position before she got up. The only thing she did was wrap herself in the blanket. After half an hour, she went upstairs and came pack down a few minutes later, wearing pants, socks, and shoes. "Get some shoes on. We're going to see Irma before the dance." I slowly rose from the couch, stretched, and got my socks and shoes on. Will had left a note for Aunt Susan saying we'd be at Irma's. We walked there, the sun was just starting to set. We arrived a few minutes later. After we rang the doorbell, a big police officer answered the door (the dude was a little fat, but he still looked like he could fight). "Will," he exclaimed, "I was just about to call to see if you could come over." He finally noticed me. "Is he a friend of yours?" She nodded, "He's my cousin who's visiting." "Nice to meet ya," I said while offering him a handshake. He grinned and shook my hand. He ushered us inside. "I have the night shift tonight. Will, can you take Irma and her date to the dance," he asked while putting on his police jacket. "Sure we can," she replied a little bit optimistic. He closed the door behind him and we headed upstairs. Will opened the door to Irma's room and suddenly, I was tackled. After I regained my focus from hitting a ball left in the hallway, I looked down and saw an eccentric child on top of me. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't just..." Irma never finished as she saw Will. "Hey, it's about time you guys came over." "Why does this always happen to me," I groaned. Irma and Will laughed. The little kid got off of me and bolted off downstairs. I got up to my feet, keeping my guard up for any other little tacklers (yes it's a word).

**Will**

After Lance being introduced to Irma's little brother, Irma let us into her room. Lance stepped in carefully. He looked around while Irma and I sat on the bed. "So this is your room," he said sitting down on the floor. "Yep. I have someone else for you to meet," Irma said playfully while walking over to a little water tank. She picked up Leafy and carefully handed the turtle to Lance. He leaned in close to it, "I wonder... Yes I can!" He struck a victory pose while holding up the turtle. Irma laughed and I chuckled. "What is it that you can do, exactly," Irma asked stifling more laughter. "I can talk to turtles." Irma didn't act as surprised as the last few days. He placed the turtle back in its tank. "So, what do we do now?" All of us thought of something to do. Lance started to make ice sculptures by freezing water, Irma tried the same thing but the best she could do was keeping the water from reaching the floor. I helped Lance and Irma move the ice sculptures into the back yard, where Lance made them shatter. "I could be a sculptor, but then I wouldn't get to fight monsters." "Really? I thought you'd still have to fight monsters," Irma stated while wiping off water from her jeans. "Sarcasm," he jeered, "have you heard of it?" I laughed. I checked my watch. It read 5:47. "Come on Lance. Time to go," I said heading to the front door. He said good-bye and we headed out the door. As we were walking, i had only one question on my mind, "Sooo. How many Greek gods have you met?" "Well for starters, I've met all of the twelve original gods. Uh, I've met Hecate. I've also met Heracles who was a major jerk. I've had the chance to meet Hebe. There's also Janus, Morpheus, great guy once you get to know him. There's uh, there's Triton. Since he's also a son of Poseidon and the son of Amphitrite, Poseidon's godly wife, he thinks he's better than me and Percy." He kept telling me all sorts of stories: How he helped get Percy out of Tartarus; How he beat Athena at a game of paintball. He even smacked the Titan Atlas in a one-on-one sword fight. He didn't stop until we rounded the corner to my house. "Wow," I said completely mystified, "I thought I had tough enemies." "Well it's what we demigods do. Sometimes we die, but we will always be considered heroes." We stepped into my house and relaxed on the couch while watching cartoons. "Just so you know," he said smirking, "I've arranged for someone to pick us up to head to the dance." "Really? Who?" "Well," he said getting up, "he is from MY world and he's made it to where we, me and my friend, get to help out in the dance." He started to make some noodles in the kitchen. A few minutes later, he brought back two bowls and two forks. He handed me one and carefully sat down. "I know you're itching to ask, so go ahead. Ask me any mythology question." I finished swallowing when I started, "Is it true about the Hydra? Its heads grow back after they're cut off?" He nodded. "What about... Poseidon. Did he really make horses?" "You know it," he said. We finished our noodles and set the bowls in the sink. Lance looked at a clock, "They're almost here." He turned to me, "I think it's time that you get ready." I didn't know what he was talking about, but I got ready anyway. I went upstairs and changed into the dress Mom got for me. It was sky blue, and shimmered like it was made of diamonds. I put on the matching pair of high heels and headed back down. Lance wasn't in the living room anymore so I headed for the front door. I opened it and saw a spectacular sight: Lance was leaning against a solid gold limo! "Well don't you look nice. I'll explain everything inside." I carefully got in, taking in the amount of space inside. It was HUGE!. I can't believe this was happening!

**Lance**

Since Will was speechless, I decided to explain. "You remember how I said I wasn't talking to anybody? Well, I was. It was Apollo and he agreed to be our chauffeur for the evening." After I finished, Apollo climbed into the back with us. We drove off to Irma's next. She didn't think we were here for her until I rolled down the window. She climbed in excited, her shimmering green dress and highs heels announcing her entrance.. "Wow, did you rob a celebrity?" "Actually," Apollo mused, "Lance told me about your shindig and I decided to join." "Who are you then?" "Apollo at your service." I rolled my eyes. We picked up all of the girls (Hay Lin had on a sparkling pink dress and high heels, Cornelia sported a purple dress that shimmered, high heels, and even a purple purse, and Taranee had on a sparkly red dress with high heels), then we picked up their dates. Apollo told the boys that he was a celebrity and decided to pick a few lucky kids to help out. All of the boys piled into the back and started whispering while I told the rest of the girls the truth. They seemed shocked the most at Apollo. After a rather silent ride, we were at the school. I looked out the window and saw other students gawking. Uriah had shown up and he looked stunned. All of the other students gasped as the girls and their dates piled out. "Hey, you coming," Cornelia asked. "I'll be there shortly. I have to talk with Apollo about something." They shrugged and walked off. The driver took us around the back. "So, I'm guessing everything's in place," I asked. "Spot on. My children are already waiting." "Then let's go." We walked in using the back door. I saw the two circular platforms on the ground. When I looked up, saw two holes a few feet above us. We stood on the platforms. Overhead, I heard a guy say into a microphone, "How's everyone doing tonight? We now that things have started slow, but now it's time for the main event!" I heard cheering, sounded like a big crowd, "Now give it up for DJ GOLD APPLE and DJ MCMUFFIIIIIIIIINNTOOOOOOOOOO OOOOPP!" The people were going nuts as our platforms started to rise. We stopped behind the mix table. It was a BIG crowd. Thankfully we had a huge place to dance (It was a huge gymnasium). I took the mic, "HOW'S EVERYONE DOING!?" They all cheered back. "IM GLAD TO HERE IT! Now, we have a surprise for you. Ya know 'em. Ya love 'em. give it up for LMFAOOOOoooo!" Apollo placed a record down, playing the beginning to Party Rock Anthem. LMFAO walked out on stage. The music started and they were perfect.

"Party Rock.. rock.. rock.. rock.. rock.. rock.. rock.. rock. Yeah. WOOOOHH! Let's go!

Party Rockers in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make

ya lose yo mind. Everybody just have a good time. CLAP! (we all started clapping).Party

Rockers in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time! I CAN FEEL IT! And we

gonna make ya lose yo mind! We just wanna see ya! Shake that!

In the club party rock, looking' for the girl, she on the block (Huh). Nonstop when we hit

the spot. Booty moving weight like she own the block. Where the drank, I gots to know?

Tattees Tattoos cause I'm rock and roll. Half black half white time to know.

Gain the money, op-e-do.

Yo! I'm running through these rrrrrrrows like Drano. I gots that devilish flow rock and roll

no halo! We party rock! (YEAH!) that's the cool that I'm repping! On the rise to the top no

Ledin or Zeppelin

Hey!

Party rockers in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make

ya lose yo mind! Everybody just have a good time! (Let's go.. Let's go) Party rockers in

the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time!

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!"

I looked around and everyone looked like they were having a great time. Will and Irma were with their dates, refreshing with some fruit punch. Taranee and her date were busting a move on the dance floor. Cornelia and Hay Lin were with their dates right in front of the stage, dancing.

"Every day I'm shuffling.

Once the tempo picked up, everagain started dancing again

Shuffling shuffling

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash. We get money don't be mad now stop.. hatin is bad

One more shot for us (Another round)

Please fill up my cup (Don't mess around)

We just wanna see (You shake it now).

Now you role with me (You're naked now)!

Get up get down put your hands up to the sun. Get up get down put your hands up to the sun. Get up get

down put your hands up to the sun. Put your hands up to the sun. Put your hands up to the sun

Get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up. Put your hands up to the sun, to the sun

Put your hands up put your hands up put your hands up put your hands up

Party rockers in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)

Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)

And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)

Everybody just have a good good good time

WOOOOOOOOOooooooaaaaaahh! (Put your hands up)

WOOOOOOOOOooooooaaaaaahh! (I can feel it man!)

WOOOOOOOOOooooooaaaaaahh! (Put your hands up)

WOOOOOOOOOooooooaaaaaahh! (Put your hands up)

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling

Put your Put your Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah) Put your Put your (Whoa!) Hands Up Put your Put your

hands up Your hands up Put your hands up.

After the song ended, the crowd cheered. I looked over towards Will and her date. They were both giving surprised looks. I smirked, then I handed the mic over to Apollo, "So, What you guys think!?" The crowd roared in their response. "Well, since that's out of the way, I think it's time that you couples get together because it's gonna be a sloooooooow soooooong." He pulled out a record, set it up on the mix table, and started to play 'Listen to Your Heart' played on the piano. Everybody gathered up with their couples and stared to slow dance. While the song was playing, I decided to strike up a chat with Apollo, "You know, I never knew you did this before and I especially didn't know LMFAO were your sons." "Yeah, we'll being a god does have its perks." "I can just imagine the look on Percy's face when I tell him this." After that, LMFAO came over and we started to chat, "From one demigod to another, you are awesome," SkyBou said while shaking my hand. "So who's your godly parent," RedFoo asked while crossing his arms. "Poseidon. Do either of you know Percy Jackson?" They both nodded. "Well, he's my brother." They seemed mildly surprised. The song ended, and Apollo riled up the crowd again, playing different songs (Level by Avicii; Hey Princess by Allstar Weekend; etc.), then alternating to other slow dance songs (The A-Team by Ed Sheeran; A Dustland Fairytale by The Killers; etc). After two hours, the dance ended. Apollo and I headed back to the limo. The driver drove us to the front, just in time to pick up the girls and their dates. The boys went to the back while the girls stayed up front with me and Apollo. After we dropped off the guys, I was immediatly pelted with question, "Since when are you a dj?" "Was that really LMFAO?" "Ladies. Ladies! Calm down," I said as I made calming motions. "Yes, that was the real LMFAO," I started slowly, "They are the sons of Apollo." The girls squealed. After they were finished, I continued, "I am not a dj. Apollo made it so that we would be dj's without raising questions." The girls were quiet for awhile. Finally Irma spoke up, "Either way, that was the best dance I have ever been to." The other girls nodded in agreement. The rest of the trip the girls having a good time, asking Apollo questions and making jokes. After we dropped off the other girls, Apollo dropped us off at Will's house. We stepped out. "You know Apollo, we should do this more often." "Yeah we should," he said while giving me a fistbump. "I hope you need my services again," he said giving Will a wink. I rolled my eyes and both Will and me headed for the front door. I went to the kitchen to eat a snack. I heard Will head uostairs. After I finished my snack, I headed upstairs and crashed on my bed. I knew that the weekend would be fun, but as soon as I put my head on the pillow, I was out.

**SO! What you guys think?! Leave a review telling me or send a PM.**

**Sorry it took so long, but I had to make sure everything was filled with awesomeness!**

**Until next time!**

**In your demigodness and all that, PEACE!**


	5. Places are seen

**HEEEEEELLOOOO MAH MINION ARMY! New chapter! FTW!**

**Lance- Are you done eating my snacks?**

**Me- *sigh* Yes.**

**Lance- *checks snack bin* Hey, where did all my Reese's go?**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor claim to own Percy Jackson or W.I.T.C.H.**

**Rick Riordan and Elizabetta do.**

**Lance**

It was Saturday and I was happy. For one, I unplugged the alarm clock and two I get to see Kraken Tar or whatever Will called that place. I was enjoying a nice dream when I was suddenly splashed with water. Being the Poseidon kid that I am, I chose not to get up. What came next was really horrible: I heard a familiar person inhale deeply and suddenly I feel a HUGE icy wind roll over me, even causing the water to get cold. I shot up so fast I almost decked Hay Lin. I landed on the floor with a loud _THUD_! After regaining my senses, I saw Irma and Hay Lin giggling. "Any reason as to why you woke me up?" "Will had tried to wake you up before but you didn't budge, so when we came over with Taranee and Cornelia, we decided to help out," Irma said smirking. I got to my feet, put on socks, and headed downstairs. I saw Cornelia and Will watching cartoons and Taranee was at the table, eating donuts near a box of donuts. I stealthfully made my way to the box, putting a finger to my lips when Taranee saw me, and I snatched the last three donuts from the box. I ninja'd my way over to behind the couch, then I burst up, "BOOOYAAAH!" Will and Cornelia jumped off the couch, falling onto the floor. I laughed and started to eat my donuts. They gave me the 'We'll get you later look' and sat down. i devoured my donuts, then I sat down on the other end of the couch. "Soo," I began, "when are we headed to Kraken Tar?" Cornelia snickered and Will answered, "We'll be going to Meridian after lunch." I decided to head back to sleep but Hay Lin thought otherwise. As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt a VERY familiar gust of wind. I jumped out of the chair and againg landed with a loud _THUD_! I heard the girls laugh, but I got them back. I willed some water from the faucets to sneak up on the girls, then I sent the water falling on them. I opened my eyes and saw that they were all giving me the look (Hay Lin had a smirk on her face). I let loose a laugh, then immeidatly bolted for my room. As soon as I got in, I locked the door. I stepped away from the door to hear Irma pounding on the door, shouting, "I AM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" "It's going to be hard since I'm behind this door." I put on fresh clothes, then carefully opened the window. As I stepped out, I checked my pockets, feeling the familiar touch of my pen, key chain, and drachma pouch. I slid the window closed and hopped down into the front yard. I knocked on the door, stepping back two steps as Aunt Susan answered the door. "Lance, I thought you were upstairs." Just as soon as she finished, Irma burst out from behind her. She lunged at me (kinda funny since I had WAAAAAY more training than her). I easily sidestepped her. She lunged at me again. I sidestepped her again, this time grabbing her arm in midair. When she landed, I pinned to the ground. I heard Will and the others gasp. After Irma promised she wouldn't attack me, I got off her. I looked over to Aunt Susan, "I took karate." I knew she would ask Mom later but for now she was too stunned. After Aunt Susan went back inside, Will spoke up, "Did you really take karate?" I laughed, "No, its just that I've had a lot of practice fighting monsters." Irma headed back inside with everyone else except Will. She stood at the doorway smiling, "Phobos is going to hate you." I shrugged as I walked back inside, "I've fought worse than some magician." I heard her close the door. I looked at a clock to see it was 12:35. I smirked at how fast the fridge would be raided.

**Will**

I knew Lance was hungry, but I didn't know how much he could eat. Good thing he was the last to eat. After he finished his bowl of soup (how he can stomach five bowls and three sandwiches is beyond belief) he burped then had a satisfied smile. "Alright," he said getting up, "let's head to Kraken tar." I rolled my eyes (he is stuck on that name). "We have to head to Hay Lin's grandma's place first," I sighed while putting on my favorite pink jacket. We headed out, Lance trailing behind us a few feet. I was bored so i asked, "Just how strong were the gods that you've fought?" "They were way stronger than this Phobos guy." "I heard from Caleb that Phobos has the power to control your mind," Cornelia added trying to scare Lance. "Ares has the power to erase you rmind, cause you to be angry. He once tried to turn me into a hamster." Irma looked stunned (I learned that Lance is full of surpirses and to epect anything from him). We arrived at the restaurant and headed for the dumpster in the back. Lance pulled out and uncapped his sword, jumping into an attack stance as the dumpster moved. We were hit by a horrible stench. Lance had a water mask on. He made his way over to the dumpster. When he reached to open the dumpster, a familiar green blob leaped out and attatched to Lance's arm. "WHAT THE...?!" "Blunk get off of my cousin," I said pinching my nose. Blunk saw the sword a few inches from his face, shivered, and dropped off and ran behind Irma. "What is that?" "Lance," I said trying to keep him calm, "this is Blunk. He helps us find portals." "Blunk good at sniffing portals. Who are you?" "Before I tell you who I am let me ask YOU a question. Are you from Merdian?" "Blunk is from Meridian. Blunk is good...," he started to sniff the air. "Blunk smells blood of ancients," he shivered, "more ancient than Meridan and..," he sniffed again, "more powerful than Phobos." "Yeah, well. I guess that's what happens when my dad is Poseidon. He's the sea god by the way." Blunk didn't seem to follow (not surprising) and changed the subject, "Blunk smells new portal. This way." He led us to the basement of the restaurant. Lance was the last one down. He stopped at the sight of the portal. "Surprised," Cornelia asked playfully. "We don't get magic portals, so yeah. I'm surprised." I smirked. We transformed and started to discuss a plan. After we discussed how we'd help the rebellion, Taranee spoke up, "Where did Lance go?" We looked around, he wasn't here! I saw something by the portal. I walked over, picked it up, and read the letter. It read '_Dear Will and friends, got bored, went through the portal. See ya soon. -Lance. P.s. TO NARNIA!_ I sighed then repeated the letter to everyone else. I stuffed the letter in one of my hidden pockets and we stepped through the portal. We were instantly in Meridian. I looked around, seeing a familiar cousin of mine. "Lance," I said while flying over to him, "what were you thinking?" He looked over at me, "Normally, when there is a new place to see, I charge right in." I sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

**Lance**

This place was completely dull (I would know). After we headed back to Will's friends, we were approached by a young dude in a duster (the jackets that go down a little past the back of your knees). "You guys shouldn't be out here in the open," he said while raising a hood over his head (there wasn't anyone around even in the town square). He noticed me, "Why did you guys bring a regular person into Meridian?" "Dude," I said crossing my arms, "if there is one thing that's wrong with that sentence, it's that I'm normal. I have the blood of Poseidon in me, I have fought so many more powerful being than Phobos AND I can definitely beat you." He chuckled. After that we were led to a nearby pile of a broken cart. Caleb (Will told me when we walked back to her friends) opened a door leading down to a HUGE marble place. "I could use a place like this," I said looking around. "This is the Infinite City," Caleb said, leading us... somewhere, "Even for four-thousand years no has been able to find an end to this place." He stopped and placed his hand over a small design on a pillar. A piece of the floor slid open, revealing a set of stairs. I decided to head down first. A huge waterfall had filled a pool in the shape of an Omega symbol. Caleb came down next followed by the girls. "Well," I started, "what do we do here?" "I give you the answers you seek," a raspy voice said. I looked around surprised while Caleb knelt. "Ancient one. We need help getting Elyon away from Phobos." I smirked because I had a plan forming that was so ingenious it just might work. 'Ancient One' looked over at me, "The answers you seek lie with him," she rasped, pointing a bony finger at me. Everyone else looked over at me. "I do have a plan, but I am going to need somethings." "Whatever you need." "I need a burlap sack, a cupcake, a note with Phobos's handwriting, a sleeping potion, and a portal large enough for a horse. Oh and also a sugar cube." Instantly, the stuff I needed was on a pile in front of me. I stuffed all of the items into the burlap sack (I held onto the cupcake) and saw a huge portal open in front of me. "Goodluck," said the Ancient as she floated backwards into the waterfall. "Wanna tell us what this plan is," Caleb asked as we stepped through the portal. "Not until we get back this Elyon girl." I looked around to see we were in the grass spot under the bridge. I gave my best taxi whistle. "Does any of you have a picture of this girl?" Cornelia dug through a pocket on her dress and handed me a photo. It showed all of the girls plus one extra. "The other girl in that picture is Elyon," she said as I handed back the photo. Not long after, Blackjack landed, scaring Caleb. I hopped on Blackjack. _Hey boss. Where to?_I pointed over to the portal. He trotted through, and we were back in the town square._ We need to head to that castle to rescue one of Will's friends,_ I thought. He unfolded his wings, lifted them up, then pulled them down with enough force to launch us into the air. He flew for only two minutes before we were hovering over the castle. "Stay on standby for when I need you." _Will do boss. _I dropped off from his back, landing on a pointed top of a tower. I carefully made my way down to an outcropping platform that led into a huge bedroom. I set the bag on the bed and got to work. I uncapped the sleeping potion and sprinkled onto the cupcake and set the cupcake down on the bed, placing the note next to it. I headed back out to the platform and squished myself against the outside wall. It was perfect timing because as soon as I settled in, I heard the door swing open. I peeked around the corner and saw my 'target'. She had straw gold hair in a single braid down her left shoulder (it went all the way down to her elbow). She was wearing a sky blue tunic and I couldn't tell if she had shoes or not. "What's this," she asked picking up the note. Her eyes scanned back and forth the letter. After she finished, she looked at the cupcake, smiled, and took a bite. As soon as she finished the cupcake, she landed face first on the bed, asleep. I crept my way over, set the bag down, and started the arduous process of getting her into the bag. When she was finally in the bag, I walked over to the platform. _Blackjack, I need you!_ A split second later, Blackjack was hovering over the top of the tower. I climbeup up the tower top, gave him the sugar cube, then climbed onto his back again. He gave a huge flap of his wings and we were off. Another two minutes went by and we were back in the town. We trotted back through the portal. The girls were half asleep (didn't they have anything to do?) Taranee perked up when she saw me, "What's in the bag?" "Ho ho ho I come bearing a gift." Will rolled her eyes. It's awesome to be a demigod.

******So, what ya think? Sorry if I took too long, but school was**

**not at its coolest in the homework department.**

**So, read again and review, mah pretties.**

**Until next time: ADIEU!**


	6. People are met

**Hello Mah minions, it me again! New chapter and**

**a new surprise at the end. So read and review!**

**Lance- I have locked my snack bin, so it's now safe.**

**Me- *eating Hershey's* What was that?**

**Lance- OH COME ON!**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter disclaimers (hasn't changed).**

**Will**

It took a whole day for Elyon to wake up since Lance 'rescued' her. I had just sat down next to the bed and Lance came in with a platter of water when she started to come to. "Well looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up," Lance remarked as Elyon sat up with a sleepy look in her eyes. "Wha..? Where am I," she asked rubbing her eyes. "Welcome back," I said. She looked over at me, her eyes opening up as the realization hit her. "Why am I back here? I have to help Phobos keep the peace from you!" Lance sat down next to her, "You have no idea what this 'peace' is do you? Phobos has been lying to you." Elyon was starting to shake with anger. "Uh, Lance," I warned, "you might want to try a more calming approach." Before Lance could react, Elyon thrust a hand out towards Lance's face and shot a blast of powerful energy. He was shot back through the open door. Elyon and I gasped. I could not believe that Lance might be dead. I just got off the bed to run over him when he sat up groaning. Both of us were too stunned. "Man," Lance groaned, rubbing his neck, "that one actually kind of hurt." "What? How..?" Elyon started. "Will, can you get the rest of the girls in the living room," he said while getting up. I nodded then ran off. I didn't have to look far because Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were on the couch, watching tv while Cornelia was sitting at the table. "Hey guy, Lance has another secret to tell us." Cornelia looked up, "I don't care if he can fly, I just want to know about Elyon." Irma and Hay Lin nodded in agreement while Taranee was lightly snoring. "Lance's secret has something to do with Elyon," I said just as Lance started to come down the stairs. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "Before I tell you my secret, what do you know about the Greek hero Achilles?" We eached looked at each other with confusion. Lance sighed then stood up and pulled out his pen. He uncapped it and before any of us could react, he slashed at his left arm. The real surprise was that it didn't cut his skin! "Okay, I know you're full of surprises," Irma said leaning on the edge of the couch, wide-eyed, "but that has to be impossible." Lance just smirked. "Achilles had the same curse except his weak spot was on his heel." "So," Cornelia began, "you have a weak spot on your heel?" "No, my weakspot is on the small of my back, just like Percy." He turned and pointed,showing us exactly where it was. "The only difference between me and Achilles is I have it to where no enemy can find it." Just then, Elyon walked down, wearing a purple sweater over what looked a blue t-shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and a pairs of light blue tennis shoes, the stairs. The other girls gasped. I looked over and saw Cornelia running over to give Elyon a hug. Elyon didn't stop her, as she hugged back. Elyon pulled away then walked over to Lance. "Sorry I tried to kill you," she said while rubbing her arm. "Ahhh it's alright, not the first time I was almost killed by accident." She gave me questioning look. "Don't ask," I said giving a smirk. I didn't know what he was talking about, but that's becoming normal here so I decided to let it slide.

**Lance**

I knew that Elyon still didn't believe us when we kept telling her about her brother. She was stubborn, so I tried coming up with a plan (I don't think any of the girls have the power to look at someone's mind). I kept trying to think of a plan (a very rare occasion) when suddenly it hit me. While everyone else was talking to Elyon, I had Will meet me in the kitchen. "What is it you wanna talk about," she asked. I leaned against the counter, "I know that this is gonna sound crazy, but I think we need to take Elyon to Meridian and show her this 'peace'," I said using air quotations, "that she's been going on about." She seemed to be in deep thought. After about ten minutes she finally agreed, "Okay, but we're going to need to disguise ourselves." "Don't worry," I said, smirking, "I can handle that." She nodded, then walked back into the living room. I headed upstairs. I checked around the towel cabinet. "I know I put them in here somewhere," I said digging around. After another few minutes of digging, my hand brushed what I was looking for. "Finally," I exasperated, pulling out what I was looking for. I piled them up then headed back down stairs. Will and Elyon were by the front door. We headed back over to Hay Lin's grandma's place and walked down to the basement, where the portal was still opened.. "So, does anyone need to go to the bathroom?" Will smirked and Elyon chuckled, although she tried to hide it behind her hand. I handed them each a robe (that's what I was looking for in the towel cabinet), put on my own, and we all headed through the portal. It dropped us off behind a tavern. We walked out to see the town square but this time there were people out and about. Thankfully, Will and Elyon pulled their hoods up, and I pulled mine up as well. We walked around, Elyon gasping every now and then. People were begging for money, food, or shelter, the guards were insulting them, taking things without paying, pushing people out of their way. One time I had to hold back Elyon because a guard had insulted her and Will. We headed back behind the tavern, where the portal was still open. We walked through back to the basement of the restaurant and Will held out her Heart of Kandrikar, which glowed and started to float, and suddenly the portal closed. Elyon sat down on a nearby box, and started to cry. Will sat down next to her, gave her a hug, and tried to comfort her. "Now you see what Lance was talking about. There's only one way to help those people, Elyon, and that's if we defeat Phobos." Elyon looked up, her eyes puffy, "Are you going to kill him?" I shook my head. "He may be a horrible person, but he's your family, but I will beat the stuffing out of him." After that we headed back upstairs. Cornelia gave me a suspicious look because Elyon was still crying a little, but for the rest of the day, we just hung out (Elyon,who was being comforted by Cornelia, thought it was funny when Irma floated water over my head then dropped it).

**Will**

The day went by a little fast, but one question came to my mind. _How will everyone react to Elyon coming back?_ Lance seemed to read my mind. He sat down on the couch. "Just so you guys know, you don't have to worry about how people will react with Elyon." Elyon looked up, "How is that? I've been gone for so long and people think... I don't know what people think, but they will obviously have questions." Lance smirked, "Trust me, with what I can do, no one will have ANY questions." With that, everyone stopped asking questions. Elyon still didn't know Lance was a demigod. After that we walked to the mall. Elyon seemed to slowly grow used to Earth again, visiting every cloathing and jewelry store in the mall. When we reached the food court, Lance looked like a pack mule carrying all of those bags. Mom finally picked us up, helping Lance place the (I think it was 13) bags in the back and they were the last two to climb in. Mom dropped off Elyon (I promised for all my friends and Lance that we'd help take care of her) and the dropped off everyone else. When we arrived home, Lance only had to carry one bag. He placed it on the counter then headed upstairs. "So how are you and Lance getting along," Mom asked as she pulled out a box of uncooked spaghetti. "We're getting along just fine. Sure he may be a little crazy and... spontaneous but he's awesome all the same." "That's good, but you do remember that he has to go back soon." I looked towards the stairs, thinking of what will happen when we don't have Lance to help in our fight. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing. After thinking I decided to head upstairs to take a nap. I was about to fall asleep when my cellphone started to ring. I pulled out my cellphone from my right pocket, checking the screen to see Elyon's number. I answered groggily, "Hello?" "Will you need to come her quick," she whispered urgently into the phone. I shot up, "Hang on. Lance and I will be right over." She hung up. I pulled on my shoes and dashed to Lance's room, pounding on the door. He answered sleepily soon afterward, "What?" "Lance we have to go! Elyon needs help." I heard the rustle of sheets then thirty seconds later he opened the door. We sprinted downstairs. "Hey Mom, we'll be back soon," I said in a hurry as we bolted out the front door. We sprinted all the way to Elyon's house. Lance kicked in the door (amazingly the bolts and the door knobs were not damaged). He pulled out his pen and uncapped it, instantly forming into his sword. The place was in ruins, almost like a storm went through here. We cautiously walked around, keeping our guard up. A nearby closet was slightly opened. Lance looked over, motioning for me to open the door. He stood in front of the closet. He raised his hand counting down with his fingers_. Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ I pulled back, Lance jumping in front of the door. All we saw was Elyon shivering in the fetal position. "Elyon," I asked. She looked up and jumped at me, giving me a hug. She wouldn't stop crying, even when I hugged her back. Suddenly, there was a slithering sound. "I knew you would come." That can't be good.

**Lance**

Elyon jumped toward Will, giving her a hug. Will hugged her back, but she still kept crying. I was about to say something, but we heard a slithering sound, "I knew you would come." _Gods damn it,_ I thought. I turned around to see a familiar face, or rather _dracanae_ slithering down the stairs. Elyon looked at them, her eyes growing wide with fear, then looked away shivering. "I am going to give you freaks ten seconds to say why you're here trying to hurt my friend before I kill you," I growled. They made a hissing sound that sound like they were laughing, "We are here to kill you. We shall be given much glory from the other monsters when we slay you." I sighed in anger. They slithered closer, one trying to get to Elyon. She made the mistake of getting in my reach. I lashed out, closing my fingers around her neck. I didn't even look over, I just kept staring forward at her sibling. With a grunt, I closed my hand, causing her to turn to dust. The other backed up. I stepped forward until I was a foot away from her. Before she could do anything else, I stabbed my sword into her stomach. She looked down in disbelief, then crumbled back into dust. "Lance," Will asked concerned. I turned around, capping my pen. "Nobody hurts my friends." Elyon was still shivering, but she was starting to calm down. I carefully made my way over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me then gave me a hug. I was stunned for a few seconds, then I slowly gave her a hug. "Will, call the others. Tell them to meet us at Hay Lin's." She nodded pulling out her cellphone, repeating what I told her when her friends picked up. We walked out, Elyon between us. We made it to Hay Lin's without encountering any other monsters. When we walked in, Cornelia made her way over to Elyon, pulling her into a hug and wrapping her in a green jacket. "What happened," she asked. "Elyon was attacked by dracanae," I started when Will interrupted me. "That's way those things were called? I thought they were like Cedric." Cornelia looked back to me, still clutching Elyon, who was shivering again, in protective hug. "Dracanae are monsters from Greek mythology. They have the torso of a woman, but their skin is like a snake's and they have two snake tails for legs. I managed to take them out." Elyon finally stopped shivering while I was explaining, walked over to a nearby table, sat down, and added in, "I think that the better word would be destroyed or annihilated." Cornelia looked over at Elyon, who gave a sheepish smile. "Why would he need those words to describe how he took out those monsters." Elyon explained everything, from me crushing one _dracanae_ with my bare hand to me killing the other with my sword like I was an assassin or a sword master. The others looked at me with awe on their faces. I shrugged, I mean two dracanae are nothing compared to Kronos. As the girls were comforting Elyon, I came up with a plan (this really is a strange trip, I mean I have NEVER come up with so many plans before. Annabeth won't believe this). If I time this plan right, then Phobos will be taken down quicker than Percy can get kicked out of a school. I smiled, _This is going to be awesome!  
_

**So what ya think!? Sorry if it took so long but it IS DONE!**

**So now I will also be working on another of Lance's adventures.**

**Do any of you know about the anime Ah My Buddha?**

**S: I will introduce the girls to Poseidon soon.**

**Steven: I will also introduce the girls to mermaids when they meet Poseidon.**

**Beofre anyone else says, I will bring in other Demigods (can't say who).**

**Until next time: ADIOS!**


	7. Promises are made

**Hey Hey Hey What's up Mah Minions!**

**New Chappie! FTW (For The Win!)**

**Lance- So what happens here**

**Me- Oh well you hey Wait a minute! I am not going to reveal what happens!**

**Lance- Im just glad that you've stopped eating and drinking all my stuff.**

**Me- Which reminds me. You need to restock your mini fridge.**

**Lance-...**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer- See previous chapter (I swear on the River Styx it won't change)**

**Lance**

The alarm just wouldn't stop beeping. I looked over to the clock, reading 5:47. I groaned as I got up, making a mental note to change the time on that thing. I walked down to the kitchen and pulled out a pack of PopTarts. I started to munch on them when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked over to see Will walking down, a sleepy look in her eyes. "Do I have to splash some water into your face again?" She looked over. "If you do, Irma will have to fight you..again." I chuckled. She pulled out a bowl, grabbed some cereal and milk, and munched on her breakfast. She placed her bowl in the sink and headed back upstairs. She came back down a few minutes later wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and purple shoes. "How's Elyon doing," I asked as she sat down. "She's still shaken up but otherwise okay." I nodded, "I just wish she didn't have to experience that first hand." She was about to say something when we heard someone shuffling down the stairs. Looking over, we saw Elyon. She had on one of Will's night shirts with a pair of pink short shorts. She was clutching a teddy hear in her right hand and had a sleepy look on her face. "How're you doin' Princess?" She sat down next Will, clutching her teddy close to her chest. She just sat there. I sighed. She was still traumatized. Will wrapped her arm around Elyon and looked over at me. I got up, walked over to the couch, and sat down on the other side of Elyon. I looked at her, "You know, you have some awesome powers. That magic blast would've been a problem if I didn't have my curse of Achilles." She looked up, smirking a bit. I looked over at Will, who was trying not to smile.

*Time Lapse*

Elyon wasn't due to go back to school until she was over her trauma. Will had to go to school and Aunt Susan had to run errands so it was just me and Elyon. I sat down on the couch to watch cartoons. Elyon came down the stairs from her shower, her hair still dripping. She had one a green t-shirt and blue jeans. I flicked my wrist, causing the water to lift from her hair. She cringed, but when she realized it was me, she relaxed. "What should we do today," I asked. "Can we go see a movie," she asked giving me the puppy dog eyes. I thought for a minute then agreed. We got our shoes on and headed out (I left a note for Aunt Susan in case she came back from her errands). We just turned down the street corner when I heard someone running behind us. I turned to see Hay Lin running up to us. She stopped in front of us trying to catch her breath. "Whoa Hay Lin. Where's the fire?" She looked behind her, gasped, and ran behind me. I saw what she was scared of. "Man, can't I ever get a break?" It was Alecto the Fury. She was flying straight for us, her whip in hand. "Alecto, just what do you think you're doing? This is my cousin's friend. She has nothing to do with you." She landed ten feet away from us, "She has seen me in my duties therefore I cannot let her live." I pulled out Tidal Wave, uncapped it, and stepped forward. Alecto took a couple steps back, "You would be stupid enough to attack me?" I smirked (she and her sisters didn't know I had the Curse of Achilles). She cracked her whip, wrapping it around my arm. She was surprised that I wasn't howling in pain. I grabbed the whip and yanked. She was pulled off her feet, flying directly into Tidal Wave. She crumbled to dust instantly. Hay Lin sighed in relief, "Thanks, I owe you." "It's all good, besides don't you have to get back to school?" She shook her head, "Grandma checked me out early." I looked at Elyon then back to Hay Lin, "We were just going to see a movie. Wanna join?" "Sure." We headed to the movies where we saw The Avengers (the girls decided). We then headed back to Will's place. I saw her sitting at the table. "Hey we're back." She looked up. "I was wondering where you two went." I sat down on the couch, replaying the battle. This was getting interesting.

**Will**

I had just finished my homework when Hay Lin told me about the battle today. "He just grabbed the whip like it was nothing! I felt the heat from it, but he just yanked it with the bat thing with it!" I looked over to Lance sitting on the couch. "Just what was the thing you were fighting?" "Alecto the Fury. She is one of the three hags Hades uses to punish the wicked, but they sometimes forget their duties and pick on innocent people. I'm sure Hades will give her a stern talking to." Elyon gave a sigh and mumbled something I couldn't hear. I headed to the fridge and pulled out the grape juice. I walked to the dining table, went back to grab a cup,and sat back down. I had just finished my glass when I suddenly heard someone to my left shout, "Will!" I nearly jumped out of my seat. I looked over to see Percy in an Iris Message. "Sorry Will, didn't mean to startle you. Is Lance around?" I looked over to the couch. "Lance, you've got an IM." He stood up and walked over. "Hey bro, what's up?" "We need you to get back here as quickly as possible. Chiron's orders." He slashed through the IM and it vanished. I looked over at Elyon and Hay Lin, both were sitting on the couch. "Don't worry,"Lance said, "I have a plan to help you guys, but you guys will have to wait." "It's not another 'rescue mission' is it?" He laughed and shook his head.

*Time Lapse*

Lance's flight was just announced over the intercom. Mom was a bit down because Lance had to leave. "Something's come up at camp and they need my help." He was the last on the plane. The girls were all waving when he turned back. He waved, then stepped on. A few minutes later his plane took off. We headed back to Mom's car and piled in. After we dropped everyone else off (Elyon would be staying with us) we headed back. I climbed the stairs, took a shower, put on my night clothes, and went to bed.

*Time Lapse*

I headed for my first class. Mr. Chalk was teaching us about Greek mythology. I was able to score higher than most in the class thanks to Lance's adventures. He stopped me on my way out after the bell rang. "Will, you really surprised me today. I have an essay contest that I want you to enter." He reached into his drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. "The prize for first place is a trip for six to Manhatten to finish the rest of the school year at Goode High School." He handed me the paper. I walked out looking at the topic. It was to write a modern fiction on what a modern day demigod's life would be. I couldn't help but smiling. Lance and Percy would love this. The day again passed by quickly. I made it home in five minutes. As soon as I opened the door I rushed to my room to use my computer. I had the maximum amount of pages (6 pages). I stapled them together and set them in my bag. Looking at my clock, I didn't realize how much time actually went by. "Will, time for dinner!" "Coming Mom!" She made soup that night. I downed mine quickly and sped back upstairs. I checked around my room. After searching for a few minutes, I finally found it. It was a gold coin that Lance used for an IM. Mom and Elyon were already in bed so I had to sneak over to the bathroom. I grabbed the shower head, switched it to mist, and turned on the shower. The bathroom light made a rainbow. I looked at the coin, then tossed it into the rainbow. It disappeared. I copied what Lance said, "Lance Jackson, Manhatten." The mist shimmered then revealed Lance sitting on his bed, looking his sword over. "Hey Lance." He looked over, getting a shocked look on his face. "Will," he laughed. "I think I figured your plan out," I stated crossing my arms and smirking. He smiled, "Really? Do tell." I proceeded to tell him what I thought. After I finished explaining he grinned. "You got me, but it wasn't just me. I had some _extra_ help." I was confused but I decided to just let his plan work out. "See ya soon," he said and slashed through the message. I turned off the shower and headed to bed.

**Lance**

Looks like Will found out. I sat there for a little, arms crossed and grinning to myself. At least it'll be fun now. The next day I got dressed and headed to camp. Since it was the weekend, I had no fear of school whatsoever. I arrived at the top of Half-Blood Hill. Peleus lay curled up at the base of Thalia's tree, the Golden Fleece shimmering from the lowest branch. I walked over and scratched him under the chin. He went cross-eyed and blew shose from his nostrils. I headed down to the cabins. There were so many new campers, and so many of them barely thirteen years old. One kid, a daughter Hebe, was talking to Jake, son of Hephaestus. "Hey Jake," I said walking over, "have you seen Percy or Annabeth?" He looked up, "Last I saw, they were on the beach." I thanked him and walked off. I saw the beach in just a few minutes. Percy was sitting with Annabeth at the edge of the sand. I walked over and sat down behind them. They didn't say anything, until I whacked Percy over the head. "What do you want Lance," Annabeth asked, obviously annoyed. "You guys should know that Will and her friends will be visiting soon. I was hoping to get some campers to take them in as host families, since Will is going to win that contest." Annabeth thought this over for a little, then agreed. I headed off to find others. I managed to get Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, Annabeth, and Katie Gardener to agree in all Percy and I would be hosting Will and Elyon). The days passed quickly until it was next Friday. The principal called us to his office. "As you know, we have an essay contest to have one person and up to five peopleof their to attend and finish their school year here. Each of you will receive a packet and a photo of the girl or girls you will be hosting." He handed each of us a manilla packet. Clairisse opened hers first when we grouped up at the front of the school. "Looks like I got a girl named Hay Lin," Clairisse said. Annabeth opened her packet next. "I got Irma." Katie went next, "I got Cornelia." The Stoll brothers opened their packet. "We got Taranee," Travis read her name slowly. Percy glanced at me, then opened the two manilla packets. He read them over, then sighed. "Looks like we got Will and Elyon." "Wonder how tough they are," Clairisse wondered aloud. "Trust me, they're plenty strong. Which reminds me, they know about demigods." Everyone but Percy stopped immediately (seems familiar.) and just stood there. "What do you mean by that," Annabeth asked. I turned to her, "It means what it says. They know." "How," Conner asked. "Let's just say I met a monster that almost killed them, killed him, and it all fell into place from there." They finally started walking with us again. Percy walked closer and whispered, "So who's this Elyon?" "I'll let the girls explain everything when they get here," I whispered back.

*Time Lapse*

We were all sitting in the lobby, waiting for the girls' plane to land. Everyone else was falling asleep but only Annabeth and I were alert. She kept checking her watch, "It's 10:40." I looked at the timetable. Their plane should be landing any minute. It was another few minutes when Annabeth was asleep with the others. I was twiddling my thumbs when I heard a very familiar voice, "LANCE!" I looked up and sure enough, the girls were walking towards us with Hay Lin running to possibly squish me with a hug. I shook Annabeth awake (who tried to stab me). We saw the girls and stood up with me. No sooner had Annabeth stood up was I crushed by Hay Lin, lifting me into a huge hug. "Wow, it's good to see someone who can actually do that to Lance," Annabeth said, crossing her arms and smiling. The girls took turns giving me and Annabeth hugs. "So I guess these people are demigods," Irma asked. "Everyone but the woman, she's my mom." I looked over my shoulder, seeing everyone was asleep. Turning back to the girls with a crazy grin on my face, I looked over at a nearby water fountain. Irma saw what I was thinking and helped out. I willed the water out of the fountain while Irma, with a small flick of her finger, dropped the water's temperature. I floated it over everyone's sleeping heads, except Mom's, and dropped it. All demigods asleep shot up with a jolt. They each gave me a death glare (it's a normal thing) until they noticed the girls standing behind me, trying hard not to laugh. When everyone was acquainted with the girls, we woke up Mom, piled into Paul's Prius (he was out of town on a business trip for another three months), and headed home. We dropped off Clairisse first, then the Stoll brothers, then finally Katie Gardner. Annabeth lived in the same apartment as us, so it was the easiest part of the trip. At the hotel, we squeezed into the elevator. Annabeth and Irma stepped out first, followed by Elyon and Will, being led by Mom who was telling them every embarrassing baby story about me and Percy. Mom opened the door to our apartment, telling me to take the girls' luggage into the guest room. Will and Elyon followed Percy to the living room while I propped the luggage against the wall (the guest room had a queen sized bed, a walk-in closet, a huge dresser, and a 48" t.v.). I headed back to the living room. Percy was watching t.v. while Elyon and Will were fighting to stay conscious. "I think it's time for everyone to head to bed," Mom said. The girls headed for their room while Percy and I stayed in the living room. "We'll go to sleep soon Mom," I said. Mom nodded and headed for her room. "So Percy," I said, turning back to him, "what's this situation that Chiron needs me for?" "He needs you to get the pegasi under control because the Aphrodite kids fed them store-house grade hay instead of the normal hay." "Why can't you do it?" I just got back from getting Hera a golden apple from Ladon." I sighed, pushed myself to my feet, and shuffled to my bedroom. As I lay down on my bed, I kept thinking on how to keep Peleus from getting excited when the girls meet him.

**So what y'all Think? I am glad that there are so many people reading this.**

**To every one who has reviewed, I thank you for your encouragement,**

**especially Spazzy and Stephen. Speaking of which,**

**Stephen, I thank you for your ideas and I will incorporate them**

**into a near future chapter.**

**To all of you people reading this, don't be afraid to review.**

**I actually appreciate your support and ideas.**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	8. Allies are made

**Here's teh new chappie! New twists, New turns! I may have**

**found my hotdog!**

**Lance- Have you finally stopped stealing my snacks?**

**Me- I guess. Speaking of which, your snack bin's almost empty**

**Lance- OH COME ON!**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I swear on the River Styx the disclaimer won't change so see previous chapters.**

**Lance**

It was Sunday and I had a full list on what I wanted the girls and I do. The first thing that I wanted to get done was show the girls Camp Half-Blood. I was the second one to wake up, Mom being the first. I walked down the hall to the kitchen. "This is a surprise. I normally have to pry you out of bed." "Well, I have so many things that I want to show the girls." I grabbed a seat at the table. Mom was making her blue pancakes. She used her spatula, set the pancakes on a plate, and set the plate at the middle of the table. I stood up to grab my own plate when Will came shuffling into the dining room. I grabbed five plates and forks. After I set the table, I sat down and placed three pancakes on my plate, which I scarfed down. Will was again fighting to stay awake, but Mom came over and gently shook her shoulder. She noticed the pancakes, "Why are they..." "Percy and I love the color blue. That and before Mom married Paul, she was married to Gabe Ugliano. Gabe one day said that it was ridiculous to have things in blue so Mom went out of her way to prove him wrong, and it kind of stuck." Will smiled, grabbed to pancakes, and scarfed them down almost as fast as me. I headed back to my room, changed into my Call of Duty shirt, fresh jeans and socks, and headed back to the living room. I turned on the t.v. as Will headed back to her room. Elyon came shuffling out into the kitchen followed by Percy. They each grabbed some pancakes, munched them down, and went back down the hallway. Will came back in a light green t-shirt, jeans, and blue tennis shoes. Mom noticed them and chuckled. Will sat down beside me, "So what are we going to do today?" "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." She crossed her arms and gave a playful smirk. Percy came in wearing a blue t-shirt with a picture of a dolphin, jeans, and his favorite white Reeboks. "I'm ready to head out," he said. I looked back at him, "You remember the things we're doing today?" He nodded. Elyon came back wearing a purple t-shirt with green butterflies on the lower right corner, jeans, and red tennis shoes. Mom called to us as we walked out he door, "Don't forget to be home by 7!" "We will Mom," Percy called back. We met up with Annabeth and Irma in the main lobby. "I was wondering when you two would show," Annabeth chided playfully. We headed out and started for camp. The girls were speechless as we walked the streets of Manhattan. It took us a few minutes to get to the edge of the city. Percy whistled so loudly it would've called every taxi from here to the Empire State Building. Instantly there were four pegasi coming in for a landing. Blackjack landed in the most exaggerated way while Guido and Porkpie had a race to see who could land the fastest. King George (new guy) landed as easily as he could. We hopped on, the girls hesitant to mount up. "Don't tell me you're scared," I smirked. The girls rolled their eyes and hopped on. I chuckled. This was going to be epic.

**Will**

As soon as we set ourselves on the pegasi, me with Annabeth, Irma with Percy, and Elyon sitting on her own pegasi, we were off the ground and flying over to I don't know where. Irma had her arms stuck out, "This is awesome!" I'll admit it did feel awesome to be riding on a pegasus,the wind rushing by, the wings flapping, it all felt so amazing!. Elyon was looking at the ground in amazement. In a few minutes we were landing at the base of a hill. Lance, Percy, and Annabeth dismounted easily while Irma, I, and Elyon had to take our time. We trudged up the hill and at the top and froze. At the base of a tree was a dragon curled up, shimmering like hundreds of pennies. Lance walked over, causing it to lift its head, and scratched it under the chin. "Hey Peleus." Elyon carefully made her way over. The dragon turned its head towards her, making her freeze. Lance smirked, "Don't worry. As so long as you don't present yourself as hostile he won't bite." She nudged forward, stretching out her hand. The dragon did nothing as she placed her hand on its forehead. She started to laugh as the dragon started moving its head under her palm. Irma walked over and started to pet the dragon as well, giggling as the dragon let loose a low growl/ purr. Elyon gestured me over. Carefully I walked over. The dragon turned to me. I slowly placed my hand on its head. It felt like rough leather with sharp slices of rock glued on. He nudged his head forward. I rubbed his head, laughing as he blew smoke rings. I heard a car pull up. The doors opened on a white van and Cornelia, Hay Lin,and Taranee climbed out. Once they reached the top of the hill, they stopped short at the sight of the dragon. It took awhile for the others to pet the dragon, but they finally made their way over to him. Lance had to pull us away from the dragon. After that, he started off to what looked like a summer camp mixed with... I don't know what else. There were cabins in two rectangles, a building that looked like a locomotive crashed through it, a coliseum looking place, an open air building with many tables and a giant fire in the middle, a rock wall with what looked like lava pouring down, and what looked like a forum from ancient times. "What is this place," I gasped. It was all so incredible. Lance turned his head while still walking, "In the old stories, what is the most common thing the gods did? Run around falling in love with mortals and having kids with them. Do you think they have changed their habits in the last few millennia?" "You mean there are more demigods," Hay Lin asked almost squealing. He nodded. I couldn't help but gasp, knowing there were other demigods. I thought Lance and Percy were the only two but now I know there are probably hundreds more. As we walked around the camp, we passed so many kids. Some looked like they were thirteen while others looked older like they were eighteen or nineteen. "How old are these people," Taranee asked. Lance shrugged while leading us to a massive house with the upper part painted sky blue, "Most of the new guys are thirteen but the oldest camper here is twenty." On the back porch I saw an old man in a wheelchair playing cards with a..stout man in a purple jog suit (he probably never jogged in his life). Lance turned to us, "I think it's time to introduce you guys to Chiron." Did he just say what I think he just said?

**Lance**

The girls were in absolute amazement. I could understand, remembering my first time at camp. I almost went crazy when I was told Greek gods are real. Chiron noticed us as we made it to the railing. He gave a warm smile. "Hello Lance. How have you been?" "So far not dead," I replied. He gave an amused chuckle. Mr. D looked bored as usual since he was browsing through a wine magazine. Chiron cleared his throat, causing Mr. D to look up. He noticed the girls, "Don't tell me we have more demigods. Why can't you little brats just stay away?" Elyon took a step forward, but I held her back. "Mr. D these aren't new campers. This is my cousin Will," she gave a wave, "and her friends." I introduced each one to Chiron and Mr. D. Chiron had a small smile, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood young ones. As I'm sure Lance has already told you, demigods come here to train to become heroes. Before you ask, yes I am the original Chiron." The girls looked confused. They grew surprised as he rose out of his wheelchair into his full centaur form. "What's say we introduce you all to the camp at supper?" Will slowly nodded her head. He told them to explore the camp and meet back here at 6. The girls wandered off, leaving me with Chiron since Mr. D vanished during the introduction. "Chiron I have a favor to ask you." He started to walk to the archery range, "I'll try to help with the best of my abilities." I walked along next to him. "My cousin has her own secrets but I'll let her explain it. What I need is a few campers who can help out in a full scale battle." He contemplated the request for a few minutes then gave a sigh. "I take it you and the requested campers will also be part of an army?" I nodded. "I would like for Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia to be the campers to help out." He nodded in agreement. After that I headed for the beach. The sea looked peaceful, almost like Dad was keeping it calm just for today. I stepped into the water until it was waist-high. I ducked underwater. _Dad__, _I called out with my mind. He instantly appeared on the beach. I waded towards him. "You called?" I smirked. "I have two favors I want to ask you." He smiled, "As so long as I don't have to wear anything ridiculous, I'll help." I told what the favors were, drawing a huge smile from him. "That seems like fun. I'll do it, but the second request. I will have to ask Zeus, but if I can I will." He disappeared in a flash of light. This day just got a whole lot more fun.

**So what you guys think? I know it's shorter than my other chapters but I was kinda pressed for time.**

**By the way, I will update all my stories at the same time, so I have to ask everyone who reads my stories to wait a little longer. I will be going as fast as I can in updates, but I will also have some writer's block so if any of you have an idea, leave it as a review and I may just use it (and give you, the idea creator[s] the credit).**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	9. Allies are made part 2

**Hey Hey Hey peoples! WHAT IS UP?!**

**New chapter! New things! New people and FUN!**

**Lance- Is there anyway that I can stop you from eating my snacks?**

**Me- That's a funny joke. And since you're here, you need to stock up on your butter supply.**

**Lance- ARE YOU SERIOUS!?**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or W.I.T.C.H. (I wish). Rick Riordan and Elizabetta/ Disney do.**

**Lance**

I turned and headed back for the cabins. On my way there I saw the girls enjoying the camp. Will was chatting with Annabeth (Maybe she was telling the story about the water park) Irma was talking with Percy. Campers were stopping and staring, probably thinking Irma was a daughter of Poseidon. Taranee was hanging out with Piper. Cornelia had caught the attention of the Demeter cabin, having an awesome time. Hay Lin was having fun with the Stoll brothers (I hope she doesn't adopt any of their tricks) and Elyon was sitting next to Clairisse. I walked up to Piper. "Hey Piper, is Jason here?" She turned her head in reply. "He's over at the rock wall." I was about to head over to the rock wall when I remembered something else. "Any idea where Leo is?" This time she shook her head. I sighed. After thanking her, I jogged off to the Hephaestus cabin. If they didn't know where Leo was then I was screwed. I was passing the dining pavilion when I ran into the little elf Leo. "Hey man. Where's the fire?" "I was looking for you. I need your help." He smirked. "The great Lance requiring my help? Alright. What is it you need?" "I'm gathering the seven from the prophecy because there is a battle coming soon." He pondered this for a moment. "Okay. I'll get Jason and Piper. Don't know about Frank and Hazel." I smirked. "Alright Leo. See ya around." As I jogged back, I heard him call, "I'll make sure to bring some water along for ya!" After Leo, I headed to the rock wall. Jason wasn't there so I looked around for Piper. She wasn't here either. She must've gone to Camp Jupiter with Jason. Back at the cabins, the girls were back together and we're chatting with Percy and Annabeth. By the way Annabeth and Percy were laughing, it must've been one of my embarrassing adventures with the girls. When I walked up, Percy was still laughing and Annabeth was trying hard not to laugh. I looked over at Will. "What did you tell them?" She was snickering. "I told them about how Irma and Hay Lin woke you up when they came over." I waited for Percy to get control before I continued. "I'm going to need to get to Camp Jupiter." Annabeth looked puzzled. "What for?" "I have to tell Frank and Hazel something important." She folded her arms. "Don't you have any drachmas left?" "But IM'ing them won't be as fun." Will decided to interrupt. "I can take him." Before either Annabeth or Percy could ask, I gave them my _I'll tell you later_ look. "Will, trust me when I say I can handle getting there quickly". At that moment we heard a conch horn. I grinned at the confused girls. "Time for dinner."

**Will**

Lance led us to an open-aired pavilion, where the rest of the camp was going as well. Inside, we saw wooden tables (kind of like the ones in a park) and a 'head table' with the old guy Chiron (in his horse form) and the same pot-bellied guy as well as a huge pyre in the center. Lance pointed at the same table, "You guys head over to that table." Cornelia looked confused, "Why?" I saw Lance give a huge grin. "That's where you guys get to really introduce yourselves. Don't worry, I'll be the one to introduce you." I nodded and we walked over to the head table. "Greetings young ones. I take it Lance has already told you what is to happen?" I nodded as I took a seat next to him. Cornelia and Taranee sat down next while Hay Lin looked around in amazement then sat down at the end of the table. Everyone then stood up and headed over to the huge fire and scraped off some of their food into it. Lance and Percy headed back over to their table. I saw him and he gave a small wink. Chiron stood up to his full height and stomped his hoof, which was surprisingly loud. "Heroes," he called, "we have a few new guests today." Lance walked up next to the table. "Lance has said that he will introduce them." He stepped aside as Lance gestured for us to stand up. "This is Will, my cousin." Lance pointed at me. I heard a few guys giving off wolf whistles. He stepped over to Irma. "This is Irma, a friend of Will's." He stopped by Cornelia. "This is Cornelia, who is also a friend of Will's." He introduced Taranee next, then Hay Lin, and finally Elyon. Just when I thought he was done, he looked over at me with a look that said_ Show Time!_ "I'm sure you all know that Will and her friends are new here. Well, they can do things that I can guarantee no one, besides me, has seen." He looked back again. I realized what he meant. "Are you sure?" I whispered. He nodded. I sighed as I pulled out the Heart of Kandrikar and transformed us into the Guardians of the Veil. Elyon snickered since we were the only ones to transform. When we were finished, everyone was completely surprised. Lance apparently had another idea on his mind. "Since tonight is capture the flag, what say we have the girls join in?" Everyone cheered at the idea. "I would also like to personally invite the girls to stay with Percy and me at the Poseidon cabin and table." I gave a nervous, small smile when no one objected.

**Lance**

Percy was still shocked even as the girls changed back and sat at our table. "Since when could you guys become fairies?" I laughed. "That's exactly what I called them when I first saw them transform." Will and the girls sat down. They looked somewhat shocked when nymphs brought them their plates of food. Percy smirked. "Have you guys gave an offering yet?" "A what?" Cornelia asked. "An offering to the gods. You have to scrape off the best thing on your plate. The best rib or the best slice of steak." The girls were confused, but they stood up, went to the pyre, and scraped a portion of food off their plates. "Did we really have to do that?" Irma whined. I nodded. "It brings good luck and it keeps you on the gods' good sides." After we finished eating and the nymphs cleared the table, another conch horn sounded. I grinned. "Time for capture the flag." I led the girls over to the armory. "You guys are going to need some protection, unless you guys wanna turn into fairies again." Will smirked and pulled out the Heart/Pearl of Krakin Tar. They transformed again. "Show offs." I mumbled as I grabbed some armor and led the girls over to the starting point. I already put on my armor when Percy walked up with Annabeth. "So, I see the girls are on our team." Annabeth joked. "You should see what they can do." I said. Will chuckled. I then told the girls the rules of the games. "No killing, no maiming horribly, and prisoners are to tied up with rope." They nodded (albeit they did look a little worried). "Annabeth, I think the girls should be on flag guarding." She seemed to see what I was getting at. Annabeth made the girls follow her as we marched off. Percy and I were on river guard while Annabeth and the Stoll brothers, along with Leo and half of the Hephaestus cabin, would be going after the flag and the girls would be on flag defense. The conch horn sounded and a few seconds later, I heard sounds of fighting. We waited for a few minutes in the brush when Clairisse and the Ares and Aphrodite Cabins came walking through the river. I looked over at Percy, who gave a nod. We created a wall of water on either side of the river. I used the water to grab their weapons while Percy kept splashing them with gallons of water to throw them off balance. While they were dazed, I dashed out with the rope and tied each of the campers up. The Aphrodite kids were whining. Drew was trying to use her charmspeak, but Percy and I were used to Piper's charmspeak (which, by the way, is WAAAY more powerful than Drew's). "I'll take the prisoners to the holding area." Percy nodded in agreement. "Just hurry back. Don't want you to miss all the fun." I had the water grab each of the campers and floated them behind me. At the holding area, Jake and Charles were sitting around looking bored. I dumped the prisoners in between them. "You guys might want to gag Drew, or she'll charmspeak you guys." They nodded and I hurried back to Percy. As the game went on I wondered how the girls were doing.

**Will**

I'm not sure why or how people were getting past the river, but they were and we kept defeating them. Some of the kids ran away when we flew over them. Others were too stunned to move when Elyon blasted at them with energy blasts. It was especially funny when Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin used their powers to beat a huge group of attackers. I thought this would last forever until a third conch horn sounded. I looked at the others, confused. They also looked confused, even when Lance came running up with a grin. "We won the game!" "Just what kind of game involves kids wearing armor and fighting with swords?" Cornelia fumed. "The ones that train us to fight monsters." He replied back. Cornelia looked stunned. At least we now knew how Lance was able to fight, especially when he fought those snake women. Percy and Annabeth joined us as we walked back to the cabins (Lance and Percy agreed to let us stay at their cabin). "Even for a demigod you guys caught us by surprise." Annabeth said. She had her arm looped through Percy's, like they did in those old 40's and 50's movies. "We were surprised when Lance told us when he was a demigod." Irma stated. Lance laughed. Percy looked at him with a half smile. "Any reason why you told them?" Hay Lin perked up. "He fought and defeated Cedric." Annabeth and Percy both raised an eyebrow. "He was a huge snake man, kind of like...what were they called Lance?" "Cedric was basically a huge _dracanae_ guy." Annabeth only raised an eyebrow but Percy looked surprised. "How big was he?" Annabeth asked. Lance shrugged. "He was big, taller than Kronos even." Percy sighed. "You're crazy, you know." Lance grinned.

*Time Lapse*

The next day, Lance was shaking me awake. "Come on. Wake up. I have an awesome surprise for you guys." He said excitedly. I groaned and turned. "Don't make me use water on you." I wished I had listened. I was almost back asleep when I felt a torrent of water come crashing down. It was cold. I shot up so fast I nearly fell out of the bed. I looked over to Lance. "The word 'please' would've worked." Lance smirked. "But that wouldn't have as much fun." I sighed as I climbed out of the bunk bed.

**Lance**

Will and her friends were taking forever. Annabeth once told me girls have to go through an entire schedule in the morning compared to guys. I checked my watch again. It had been ten minutes when the girls finally came out. "Jeez, what were you guys doing in there? It took you guys 10 minutes!" Cornelia huffed. "I had to do my hair. It doesn't look like this naturally." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, he really wants to meet you guys." I started to walk off when Taranee asked, "Who really wants to meet us?" I looked back. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

**Well there it is my peoples! The newest chapter! Let me know what you guys think (PM or review [if you want to]) and don't forget to FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY! If you haven't already figured out who he wants them to meet: READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! Anyway, I am working like a madman on these chapters.**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


	10. Embarrising stories are told

**Hey HEy HEY PEOPLES OF THE WORLD! HOW ARE YOU! If you've stayed with me this long, you deserve a cookie. Go ahead I'll wait...okay, now I know it's been too long since I've updated this story but HERE IT IS!**

**Lance: Dude, you've been in my soda stash again haven't you?**

**Me: A LIKELY STORY!**

**Will: What's going on here? Who is he?**

**Lance: He's a crazy psycho who doesn't stop INVADING MY SNACKS!**

**Me: I AM THE RULER OF THE BUBBLEGUMS!**

**Will: Uuuuhhh...okay?**

**Lance: This is the norm for us, isn't that right man?**

**Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny the Percy Jackson or W.I.T.C.H. Rick Riordan and Elizabetta/Disney do**

**Lance**

I hurried the girls along, barely able to contain my own excitement. "Come on," I said urgently, "he really wants to meet you guys!" The girls trudged behind me. "Where are we going?" Cornelia whined. I didn't stop walking as I turned my head. "To the beach." I turned back around, resisting the urge to sprint there. Not only was the beach my favorite place at camp, but Dad was also there with a surprise for the girls. He didn't tell me or Percy, so it had to be awesome. Campers were milling about in the afternoon sun. Thankfully the Aphrodite campers kept away from the girls. They knew what The Stoll brothers and I were capable of (I doubt anyone likes the smell of pegasus pee). We had just made it to the slight drop from the grass to the sand dunes. There were plenty of drops like this, but the sand and the grass met on most places. I easily stepped over the edge and landed onto the sand. As the girls took their sweet time getting down from the slight drop, I scanned the beach head for Dad. He was at the water's edge, fishing with his favorite rod. Well, second favorite. Percy lost his first one on our fishing trip to the Bermuda Triangle (I don't see what people are so hyped up about. They see the Mist in its actual form and they flip out and blame it on paranormal activities.) I couldn't resist any longer. I sprinted to Dad. "Dad!" I called As I ran. He turned, a smile forming on his face. "Ah, Lance. Just in time for fishing." I grinned and pulled him into a hug. It's not everyday I get to see him. I pulled away from him just as the girls started to finally make their way over. "It's about time you girls made it. For a second there I thought the slight drop was too big a challenge." Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Heeellloooo. I had to make sure my hair didn't mess up." Irma snickered. "What would we do without your 'perfect hair'?" Dad chuckled at the remark. "You know, Aphrodite would think that this girl," he gestured to Cornelia, "would be a daughter of hers." I shook my head. "yeah, because we need more of them around. Where would we be without their fashion knowledge?" This time The girls laughed, even Cornelia gave a quick chuckle. Once the laughter died down Will asked, "So, Lance said you wanted to meet us." "Oh yes." He spread his arms wide. "Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthquakes, Horses, and ocean storms, at your service." He made a deep bow. "Dad, you've never been this dramatic." He rose back up. "i just wanted to make a good first impression. Which reminds me..." He clapped his hands twice. I was about to ask what he was calling when I heard a group of girls giggling from behind us. I turned and saw six mermaids walk from the water to the beach. They all wore matching clothes: A simple blue blouse over a light blue shirt with blue jeans and blue Nike's (I think Dad told them about how I normally wear Nike's). The only way I could distinguish them was there hair. One was blond, another a red head, one had brown hair, another blue hair, one had green hair, and the last one even copied my hair (black, curly hair). I pointed a thumb at them. "Since when can mermaids do that?" The lead one giggled. Lord Poseidon gave us the temporary ability to walk on land." She turned in a circle. The others giggled even more. _Great,_ I thought, _mermaids on land. They wouldn't stop asking me or Percy for favors underwater, now here they are on land._

**Will**

After dealing with Lance for a few days, visiting his camp, and seeing him in action with _other_ demigods, I thought I wouldn't be surprised anymore. That wasn't the case here. On land were actual mermaids. _Mermaids._ I've seen pretty weird things as my time as a guardian, but never have I thought mermaids existed. I probably should have guessed otherwise, considering the enemies I've fought and Lance being a demigod, but the thought never crossed my mind! Lance was rubbing his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Dad, as much as I think this is cool, there is no doubt-" He didn't get to finish as the blue haired mermaid interrupted him. "My lord Lance. Sorry to interrupt you, but I have a small favor to ask of you." Lance sighed and glanced towards the sky. "Knew it." He turned towards the mermaid. "What is it?" She smiled, showing off razor sharp fangs. As she spoke I noticed she had three extra rows of teeth, like a shark. The _Little Mermaid_ never showed that before. "It's a sea-serpent, my lord. He just won't stop following me." As if on cue a huge, green sea-serpent rose out of the water. The girls and I, as well as the mermaids, jumped back but Poseidon and Lance stood their ground. Poseidon started to chuckle while Lance just glared at the serpent. It looked at Lance and started to growl. "Look, I don't care that you like her. She doesn't like you back." He called up to te sea-serpent. It roared in reply, causing us to cover our ears. He lowered his head and shook it, like he was annoyed. He looked back up to the monster. "Dude, flowers are not going to win her over, and how do you even know what her favorites are? You stalker." The monster growled again. Lance sighed. "Dude, I don't want to fight you." This time the serpent pulled in close to Lance, face to face, and growled. It backed up to its original height. Lance didn't look happy. "Listen you over-sized garden snake," he called, a tone of anger hidden in his voice, "I don't care what you call me. You can even threaten me, but you call my cousin that again, and I will personally fillet you with a rusty knife!" The waves were starting to come in bigger and more powerful. The sky started to darken, and Lance was slightly shaking with fury. Even Poseidon looked a little miffed. The serpent didn't back down however. Lance pulled out his pen and uncapped it, causing his bronze sword to appear. He disappeared in a torrent of water. He reappeared, standing on water. I could only watch as a water spout shot him up into the monster's face. He landed on its snout and struck his sword hilt deep. The monster roared and threw its head back and forth, trying to shake the sword out. As it reared back its head, Lance yanked the sword from the monster and used the forward momentum to land back on the beach. Lance dusted off his shirt. "That piece of Minotaur dung thought he could insult my family and get away from it, he had another thing coming." I looked at him, worried that he might go ballistic, when he turned towards the mermaid. "He's gone. I don't think he will bother you again." The mermaids clapped and cheered. "Lance, you are the most craziest person I've ever met." He smiled. "I know."\

**Lance**

After the sea-monster, the girls got along quite well with the mermaids. They were laughing and telling each other stories in just a few minutes. I was glad to see Will and her friends happy. It was an hour later when the mermaids had to leave. As they waved good-bye and waded back into the sea, Dad got a mischievous look on his face. "Dad," I said cautiously, "What are you thinking?" He chuckled and turned towards the girls. "Girls, would you like to hear some stories about Lance?" Will and her friends took a second to figure out what he meant, grinned, and took seat in front of him. I soon realized what he meant. I tried to shut him, but he encased me in an orb of water. He positioned me to where my head was above water and froze the orb solid. "Now," he started, "I'll tell you about all Lance's embarrassing moments. One time, when Lance was about four-" "Dad!" "-he found an earthworm in Central Park." Cornelia shuddered. "So, he asks Percy what it was and Percy told him it was spaghetti. Lance was so gullible he swallowed it whole!" THe girls laughed. I tried to melt the ice, but Dad was fighting me in a power of wills. I struggled against him, but he was too strong. I gave up, exhausted. "What else did he do?" Irma asked. "Well, one time, the Stoll brothers had tricked him, recently mind you, to sneak into a sleepover. It was Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, and Hazel, and I will tell you, Lance was caught easily. They-" Dad thankfully didn't finish the story as Percy came running up the sand dunes. "Dad, somethings come up on Olympus. Zeus sent me an IM saying that it was important but he didn't tell me what it was." Dad looked sad that he had to leave, but a summoning from Zeus, the arrogant jerk, was never declined. "Another time then girls." He vanished in a column of water. A we made our way back to camp, will looked over. "So, sneaking into a girls' slumber party?" I blushed. Percy looked back, trying hard not to laugh. "Did Dad tel them?" "No, you interrupted at the perfect time." We had just made it back to the Poseidon cabin. Today was one of the most tiring days ever. I plopped down into my bunk, tired, but I didn't go to sleep. Percy hopped in his bunk and leaned on his shoulder. "I think I'll tell you guys a story about Lance." The girls looked at Percy, then slid into their bunks. "When Lance was twelve, he found a tree nymph sitting near the lake, weaving a basket. Lance, being the moron that he is today, decided to scare her. Well, what he didn't know was that the nymph's friends were just coming back from one of their yoga classes when he scared her. They all charged at him. He ran through the camp. I tell ya, I've never seen him run so fast." I rolled over onto my side. "Well, remember the time you were dared by the Stoll brothers to hide Reyna's mascara?" Percy blushed to a whole new shade of red. "Don't you even-" I cut him off. "Percy, a few months ago, Percy took a dare from the Stoll brothers, which is a new case of stupidity for him." The girls were smiling and trying not to laugh. He snuck into Reyna's place at Camp Jupiter in California and took her favorite mascara. The next day, I had never seen Reyna so mad. She stormed right past Peleus and tore the camp apart trying to find Percy. Annabeth asked what the problem was, Reyna told her that Percy had snuck in to her place and stole her mascara. Annabeth turned so red I thought she might blow steam. Well, after many punches, some blaming, and a moronic excuse, Reyna got her make up back. The one thing Percy did that got him caught was he dropped his dolphin charmlet onto the floor by accident." The girls busted out laughing while Percy was fuming. "You have a charmlet?" Cornelia managed between laughs. I fell asleep a few minutes later, thinking that tomorrow would be the best last day of school ever.

**There it is everyone! The chapter that would inevitably happen! I know I didn't get to embarrass Lance much, but that doesn't mean there won't be embarrassment in the future! Soon, there will be hilarious moments very soon!**

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


End file.
